


Little Will

by ToxicShipper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Little Will Graham, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plushophilia, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper
Summary: Hanniuary 2021 Ageplay prompts!!! (Please don't read if you don't like age play, daddy kink, ddlb/g, cgl, or anything related to that)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 64
Kudos: 306





	1. Day 1: Sick Day

Will woke up with an itch in the back of his throat. He groaned and sat up, head already pounding. His first thought was, "Well, fuck, I don't have time for this."

He pushed his sheets back and shivered at the cold winter air permeating his small house. For once, he hadn't woken up drenched in sweat, but as soon as he wrapped himself back in a blanket, his skin felt like it was burning. 

With a heavy sigh, he stood up, his knees trembling and joints aching. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders with a soft whimper. He definitely had a fever, and knew he should probably call in sick. The thought of hearing Jack's disappointed sighs over the phone, imagining the look of utter annoyance and disdain on his face. "With this job, you don't have time to be sick," he could hear him say. 

Will's thoughts were interrupted by a cold, wet nose pressing against the back of his hand. He looked down at Winston, his loving pet, who stared up at his master with big, worried brown eyes. The small act of care was enough to push Will over the edge. He sniffled and sat back down on the bed, petting the whining dog nuzzling against his knees. 

"I don't want to be big today," he choked, his voice small and wavering. His eyes welled up with tears that he brushed away hastily. He sniffled again, frustrated by the congestion clogging his sinuses and making his head feel heavy. The rest of his pack had come to lay at his feet, licking his fingers attentively. 

"I'll call daddy, he'll know what to do," Will whispered to himself and his dogs. Having someone else tell him it was okay to stay home if he was feeling sick was what he needed. 

He found Hannibal's contact in his phone and waited, perched on the edge of his bed hugging his knees to his chest, as it rang. After only two rings, Hannibal's voice crackled through the phone. 

"Will?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?" 

Will hesitated, his throat feeling tight and his nose and eyes starting to burn. He shook his head before remembering that Hannibal wasn't there to see him. 

"Will?" Hannibal asked again. Will chewed on his fingers, wishing he had his paci to suck on. 

"D-daddy," Will choked out. He sniffled again, wiping his nose on the back of his hand and groaning at the discomfort. 

Hannibal's voice softened as he realized Will was little. "What's wrong, my little lamb?" he asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Nnn-mmm," Will nibbled on his thumb and began rocking back and forth on the bed to soothe himself. 

"Are you sick, darling?" Hannibal asked. 

"Think so,"

"Do you have a fever?"

"Dunno,"

"Honey, can you check? Do you have a thermometer?"

"Too little," Will whimpered. Fevers were scary. Last time he had a fever he was _really_ sick. He didn't want to go through something like that ever again. "Scared," he said, his voice trembling as he faught the urge to cry. 

"Darling, you don't need to be scared," Hannibal cooed. He was already packing his bag and heading back to his car. Will was more important than his other patients. He would just have to reschedule. "Daddy's coming,"

Will whimpered. "Please Daddy," 

"I'll be there soon, okay, mylimasis. You lie down and try to get some rest until then. Would you like me to call Jack and tell him you won't be coming to work today?"

"Mmhmm," Will mumbled, lying down and pulling the covers back over him. 

"Do you have your bear?" Hannibal asked. 

"Mmhm," Will nodded against the pillow, grabbing his raggedy teddy bear and clutching it to his chest. 

"Good boy," Hannibal purred. "Now try to sleep, my lamb,"

"Okay," Will sighed, his eyelids already feeling heavy. He drifted to sleep with his cell phone right next to him on his pillow. 

Hannibal called in sick for Will and rescheduled his appointments for the day before driving over to Will's house. Jack wasn't thrilled to hear that Will wouldn't be assisting him, but he couldn't argue or guilt-trip Hannibal when it came to Will's wellbeing. 

Hannibal drove as fast as possible within reason. He was worried about his boy, even though he probably only had a regular flu. Will was still traumatized from the previous months' events, especially the encephalitis which Hannibal hadn't helped. He only pushed as far as he had to, until he came up with another plan. He couldn't hurt Will any longer once their relationship became more intimate. He'd recommended ageplay to help Will relax and take his mind off of greusome murders for a few hours a day. Will had been reluctant at first, but admitted he enjoyed it after a few weeks of humoring himself with stuffed animals, coloring books, and pacifiers on his own. 

Their relationship had started when Will had driven to Hannibal's house one night, feeling particularly distressed and lonely after suffering auditory hallucinations and a rude rejection from Alana Bloom. After dessert and a drink he'd slipped and called Hannibal 'daddy.' 

Will had been mortified, blushing and stammering apologies, but Hannibal assured him that it was okay (more than okay, even) and that if Will wanted to try regressing with a caregiver he would be happy to provide that for him. Will shyly admitted that he had fantasized about Hannibal being his caregiver, both in sexual and non-sexual scenarios. Hannibal had been ecstatic to hear that Will trusted him enough to consider him his caregiver, and even more excited to find that Will was open to a deeper relationship. Outside of his office, they weren't doctor and patient, nor were they just platonic friends anymore. They were caregiver and little, as well as lovers. The romantic aspect of their relationship was still unknown to their colleagues, but it wouldn't have to be a secret for much longer. 

Hannibal parked in front of Will's house and knocked on his front door lightly. When he didn't hear a response other than the rustling of dog collars, he used his spare key to let himself in. 

His boy was sleeping peacefully in his bed, curls sprawled over his pillow and pink lips slightly parted. Hannibal waded through the pack of excited dogs that sniffed at his feet and jumped up to paw at his legs, stepping quietly across the hardwood floor. He sat down on the bed next to Will and brushed some hair off of his clammy forehead. He felt warm, possibly feverish. Hannibal clicked his tongue. 

Will whimpered quietly and stirred awake. He blinked up at Hannibal drowsily and Hannibal smiled back at him. "How's my little boy?" Hannibal asked, stroking Will's cheek with the back of his hand. 

Will's brow furrowed and his lips twisted into a pouty frown. "Not good," he whined. 

"Aw, I'm sorry, mylimasis," Hannibal cooed, leaning down to cuddle Will's small body against his chest. Will whimpered, burying his face in Hannibal's shirt, no doubt coating it in snot and tears. Hannibal couldn't care less about his clothes, as long as Will was comfortable. 

"My poor baby," Hannibal whispered, kissing Will's forehead and stroking his hair as he cuddled closer to him. "Sweetheart, let Daddy get you some medicine and water,"

Will shook his head violently, burying himself further into Hannibal's shirt. Hannibal chuckled, pushing Will's head back so he could sit up. "I'll be back darling," he promised. Will looked up at him with teary eyes and quivering lips, hugging his teddy bear tighter. 

"Honey, you'll feel better if you take medicine," Hannibal said softly, stroking Will's cheek. "I'll bring you your paci and some juice in a sippy cup. Would you like that?" Hannibal asked. 

Will's eyes widened and he nodded, hiding half of his face behind his teddy's head. Hannibal smiled at his adorable boy and gave him a little pat on the head. "You'll feel better in no time, little lamb," he promised. 


	2. Day 2: Time Out

Will was a good little boy 99% of the time. If he slipped into littlespace in public, he went quiet, never making a scene. Even when they were alone, he rarely threw tantrums or said no to his daddy, and rarely made messes. He was an angel 99% of the time. But that rare 1%...

Will only acted out in littlespace when he was particularly stressed in his adult life. He would regress even farther, sometimes refusing to speak and only communicating by pointing and grunting. Hannibal let it slide most of the time, but sometimes Will made it exceptionally difficult for him. 

"Come on, Will. Use your words," Hannibal sighed, frustrated by Will's high-pitched whines and babbles from behind his pacifier. He knew Will could speak, and he was just choosing not to. 

Will pointed towards the kitchen again, "Mmmm!" he shouted unintelligibly. 

"What, baby? What do you need?" Hannibal sighed, sitting down next to his boy on his playtime blanket. "Bottle?" he asked for what was probably the fifth time. "Are you thirsty? Are you hungry?" he pressed. Will kept shaking his head and pointing. 

"Baby, I know you can use your big boy voice. Daddy doesn't know how to help you," Hannibal pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting the urge to raise his voice because it would only scare Will. 

Will furrowed his brow and whined, crossing his arms over his chest. Hannibal arched an eyebrow at him and he shook his head violently. That was it. 

"Fine, then," Hannibal reached forward and ripped the paci out of Will's mouth with a loud, wet pop. Will gaped, spit clinging to his lips. For a second, he looked as if he were about to cry. _Good_ , Hannibal thought, _l_ _et him cry_. But instead of bursting into tears, Will lurched forward, grabbing Hannibal's hand with his paci in it, and clamped his teeth down into Hannibal's wrist. 

Hannibal gasped, shouting out in surprise more than pain. He raised his arm and shook Will off. "No!" he scolded. "What on Earth has gotten into you today?"

Will glared up at Hannibal through half-lidded eyes, pouting like a spoiled brat. "That's it, Will. Go stand in the corner and think about your behavior," Hannibal pointed towards the corner of the room. 

Will shook his head. "Alright, then, we'll do this the hard way," Hannibal said through a clenched jaw. He stood up, gripping Will by the hair and yanking him to his feet. Will cried out, trying to slap Hannibal's hands away. 

"You're going to sit here until you've found the words to say sorry to daddy," Hannibal huffed, pushing Will down onto a little stool in the time out corner. 

Will growled like a feral dog and slumped over in his seat as Hannibal walked away to tend to his wound. Will had broken skin, and blood was beginning to bead over the bite marks. Hannibal clicked his tongue as he ran His hand under cold water. Will didn't realize how strong he was when he was little. Not that he did much damage to Hannibal, but he definitely wouldn't have tried this as an adult. Surveying the depth of the bite, Hannibal's cock stirred. As annoying as his little brat was being, he still admired the fight he had in him. Maybe he would have to teach him how to put his mouth to better use later. 

Hannibal came out of the bathroom to find his boy still pouting stubbornly on his stool, glaring at the wall. He sighed, letting Will know that he was back in the room, but Will didn't react. 

"You made daddy bleed," Hannibal tried. "Why did you hurt your daddy, hm? I was just trying to help you," 

Will huffed and wrapped his arms even tighter around his body, trying to shrink himself. Hannibal sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. If you're not ready to talk to me, I'll leave you for another ten minutes to think about how sorry you are,"

Ten minutes later, Hannibal re-entered the room to find his boy's shoulders trembling and tears wetting his face. He knelt beside him and took his shaking frame into his arms. 

"Are we sorry now?" Hannibal asked, his voice softer than before. 

Will nodded, wiping his eye with his fist. Hannibal moved his hands away and used his own sleeve to clean up Will's face instead. Will whimpered, too embarrassed to look Hannibal in the eyes. Hannibal caught his chin and forced him to look up. 

"I'm s-sorry daddy," Will sniffled. 

"Thank you for using your words, dear," Hannibal said, pressing his forehead to Will's and stroking his hair back. "No more biting now," he warned. 

Will nodded his agreement into Hannibal's shoulder. "Good boy," Hannibal cooed, lifting Will into his arms to carry him upstairs. 


	3. Day 3: Plushophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets sexual!!! If you're squicked by sexual ageplay please skip :)

Will woke up from his mid-day nap in his Little bedroom at Hannibal's house. It was a lazy Sunday, and Will had woken up early from a nightmare, regressing ever since. Hannibal made him pancakes for breakfast once he'd calmed down enough to eat, and then they spent the rest of the morning watching Disney movies. 

Will dozed off on the couch in the middle of The Princess and the Frog, his head on Daddy's chest. The sight almost brought tears to Hannibal's eyes. His boy was so pretty, with soft, pink cheeks, long eyelashes, and a mess of plush curls around his head like a halo. He sucked slowly on his paci, still clinging tight to Hannibal. 

Hannibal paused the movie and scooped Little Will up into his arms. He whined, but nuzzled his face into Hannibal's sweater and fell back asleep. "I think it's nap time," Hannibal whispered, placing a kiss on Will's forehead as he carried him up the stairs. 

Now Will was awake, still Little, and alone in his own bed. He turned over, making sleepy cooing noises, and snuggled deeper into his Spiderman sheets. Sometime during his slumber, he'd pulled his giant stuffed panda bear under the covers with him, and now it was pushed down between his legs. 

Absentmindedly, Will rolled his hips against the stuffed bear, making a surprised peep when the friction against his half-hard erection sent sparks of pleasure into his belly. He blushed and covered his mouth with his hand, staring down at the stuffed animal in wonder. Something about this felt wrong, but now his peepee was filling out in his shorts and starting to leak. He pressed his thighs together and whimpered. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch himself without daddy's permission, but it felt so _good._

Will squirmed, hoping the discomfort would go away, but it didn't. The more he thought about it, the more his private parts throbbed and ached. He wanted to touch himself so badly, just to relieve some of the pressure. He was so flustered he could cry, but then he had an idea. He opened his watery eyes and stared down at the stuffed bear between his legs. 

"Will you help me, panda?" he asked sheepishly. He wasn't allowed to touch himself, but if he rutted against his plushie...

Will made the stuffed bear nod his head and he smirked back. Giggling, because he knew he was getting away with something naughty, he straddled the toy and rubbed himself against it. He couldn't help the needy moan that escaped his lips as his privates finally got the attention they so desperately begged him for. 

Will moaned and whimpered, sweat breaking out on his skin as he humped the plushie faster. "Oh, oh," his thighs trembled as he came close to his release. He wasn't supposed to come without daddy's permission either. He bit his lip, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. He'd gone too far and now he would definitely be punished. 

"Little lamb?" 

Will gasped, jumping off of the plushie he mounted and pulling the sheets up over his head. 

"Don't try to hide from me, I can see you," Hannibal teased, crossing the room in two long strides. He tore the covers out of Will's grip, exposing his body. His boy was flushed from his cheeks down to his chest, nipples hard, and his cock leaking through his underwear. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Whats this?" he asked. He reached down and cupped Will's erection, making the boy squirm and try to hide his face in his hands. 

"Look at me, Will," Hannibal demanded. Will peaked up at him through his fingers. "Did you touch yourself while I was downstairs?" he asked. 

Will couldn't lie to Hannibal. "No, daddy!" he cried. "I-I...it was my panda bear!" 

"And how could he have done this to you, hm?" Hannibal asked, clearly disbelieving. 

"I swear, daddy, I didn't touch myself," Will whined, his lip quivering and eyes spilling over. He sniffled and wiped at his face with the back of his hand, putting on quite a show. 

"I'm having a hard time believing you, Will," Hannibal sighed. "Tell daddy the truth now,"

Will sat up, determined to prove his innocence. "Look, daddy, it was like this!" he pulled the bear in front of him and straddled it. Hannibal stood back and watched him, nodding at him to continue when he looked up to him for approval. 

"Go on, dear. Show Daddy exactly what he did to get you this riled up," Hannibal said. 

Will blushed, but followed his daddy's orders. He rolled his hips against the plushie, whining as he ground down against his begging cock. Will continued until he felt himself get too close. "Ah! Daddy!" he cried. "I-I need to cum,"

Hannibal clicked his tongue. "Only good boys get to cum,"

Will sobbed, his whole body quaking with the effort of holding himself back. "B-but please, daddy," he sniffed. "Look," he sat back so Hannibal could see the cherry read head of his cock peeking out from the hem of his little boy panties. 

"You've made quite a mess," Hannibal observed. 

Will bucked his hips into the air. "Please, daddy, need to cum," he begged. 

Hannibal sighed. "Darling, you'll get your bear all sticky," he warned. 

Will sobbed again, bouncing up and down on the bed. "Please!" he cried. 

"My poor boy," Hannibal sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Will. "You've gotten yourself too excited. Little boys can't do this on their own, they need their daddy's help,"

Will whimpered, staring down at the bed in embarrassment. Hannibal tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear and kissed his burning cheek. 

"But it's okay, little one. Daddy will help you this time," he whispered close to Will's ear. 

Hannibal reached inside Will's underwear and palmed his aching cock. Will moaned and rested his head back on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal chuckled and continued to stroke Will gently, aware that when he was in little space he was more sensitive. 

"Does that help, mylimasis?" he cooed, thumbing over the slick head of Will's cock. Will made an incoherent sound and buried his face in Hannibal's neck. Hannibal took that as a 'yes' and kept going. 

After only a few more minutes of light stroking, Will bucked his hips into Hannibal's hand and cried out. "Close, daddy!" 

"Come for daddy now, dear boy," Hannibal said, holding Will against his chest with his free hand. 

Will shuddered through his orgasm, spilling all over Hannibal's fingers with a high pitched whine. 

"Better?" Hannibal asked, kissing the top of Will's head. 

Will nodded, shaking hands clutching Hannibal's shirt as he caught his breath. 

"Good boy," Hannibal cooed. "Now let's clean you up."


	4. Day 4: Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains sexual ageplay and dubious consent***

Will loved watching cartoons on the couch, snuggled up under a soft blanket with his favorite stuffies. Hannibal's living room couch was big enough to fit both of them lying side by side, Hannibal spooning Will from behind. Will liked to suck on his paci and giggle or babble at the TV as he got sleepy, and Hannibal would kiss his head or give him a little squeeze in response every time. 

This night, Will was wearing something new that his daddy had bought for him at Christmas time. It was a light green onesie that had a buttoned flap in the back. Supposedly for the convenience of not needing to take the entire jumper off to go to the bathroom, but they both knew it would serve another purpose. 

Hannibal loved seeing his boy in the cute clothes he bought for him. Little Will was always so excited to receive gifts, whereas Big Will was timid and awkward about it. Hannibal only wanted to spoil his boy, both Big and Little. 

Will cuddled up very close to Hannibal as he watched his newest favorite cartoon. Hannibal wasn't interested in the TV show at all, and even if he had been, he was too distracted by the beautiful boy in his arms to care about anything else. 

"Will?" Hannibal asked when Will sighed and pushed his backside into Hannibal's lap. No answer. "Will?" he asked again, lowering his voice and peeking over Will's shoulder. Will appeared to be fast asleep. His paci hung out of his mouth, barely kept in place by his front teeth, and he snored lightly. 

Hannibal smiled, content to see Will sleeping so peacefully, but at the same time his cock twitched against the plump ass that pressed against him. He groaned, wanting to relieve himself but not wanting to wake Will. And then he remembered what Will was wearing. A smirk crept over his face as he slipped a hand beneath the blanket to tug at the buttons on the back of Will's onesie. 

The buttons popped open with ease, to Hannibal's relief. He paused after each one, making sure Will hadn't been bothered, but Will didn't do so much as whine softly in his sleep. 

"Good boy," Hannibal whispered, running his hand over Will's bare ass. "So beautiful," 

He fingered the slim plug that filled Will's hole during their playtime, tugging it out slowly. Once again, Will barely even stirred. 

Hannibal unzipped himself carefully, sighing as he was finally released from his pants. He pressed his fingertips against Will's slick entrance, kneading him back open. 

Hannibal stifled a groan as he slipped inside of Will. He was slick with lube and stretched just enough so that he still clenched around Hannibal's length. 

"My sweet boy," Hannibal breathed against the back of Will's head. He rocked back and forth slowly, holding Will in place against his body. "So perfect," 

It may have been the fact that Will was so limp and pliant in his sleep, making muffled whimpers from behind his paci, or that he was wearing the precious little onesie that Hannibal had picked out for him, the same shade as his eyes, but he finished in only ten minutes. He pressed his nose into Will's neck, breathing in the sweet scent of his skin along with the shampoo that he used whenever he slept over. "Oh, baby," he moaned, muffled by Will's skin, as he spasmed and flooded Will's hole with his spent. 

Seconds later, as Hannibal panted heavily against Will's shoulder, Will shifted and mumbled. "Daddy?" he asked, the paci falling from his lips. 

"Ssh, ssh, baby. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of you," Hannibal assured him, rubbing his back and kissing his exposed skin tederly until he did just that. 


	5. Day 5: Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter gets REALLY sexual***

Spanking was a dirty punishment, since Will was such a pain slut. Spanks were prescribed for minor offenses, like being a tease or cumming without daddy's permission. Will had a habit of using littlespace as an excuse to act promiscuous. Of course, he knew exactly what he was doing. And he knew that Hannibal never missed any of it. 

He chose particularly short shorts and a shirt that was too small, then waddled downstairs and climbed into daddy's lap. Hannibal wrapped his arms around his little one's waist, breathing in the soft scent of baby shampoo from the bouncy curls on the back of his neck. "Those clothes look a little too small for you, hm?" he noted. 

Will only hummed and shook his head. He squirmed in Hannibal's lap and Hannibal stilled him with a firm hand on his hip. "Let Daddy finish his work, and then we can play, okay?" 

Will grunted disprovingly. 

"Otherwise I'll make you wait upstairs," Hannibal added in a sharper tone. Will huffed but didn't argue. "Where's your paci, little one?" Hannibal asked. 

"Don't want it," Will said. 

"Why's that?" 

"Wanna suck your fingers instead," Will leaned his head back and blinked up at Hannibal with big, innocent eyes. Hannibal saw right through him. 

"Naughty little thing," he chided, pinching Will's thigh. Will yelped and jumped in Hannibal's lap. 

"Ow, daddy!" he cried, swatting Hannibal's hand away from his leg. 

"Sit still for daddy, or else you'll get a spanking," Hannibal warned. 

Will whined. He stilled out of instinctual obedience even though that was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. His cock began to fill out in his already too tight shorts. 

Hannibal scribbled illegible notes into his journal for a few more minutes, until Will could no longer stand the silence. He whined quietly, shifting his weight in Hannibal's lap. Hannibal tightened his arm around Will's waist to hold him still. Will didn't make a sound, feigning obedience for a few more seconds. As soon as Hannibal's grip loosened, Will pressed himself down into Hannibal's growing bulge and wiggled his butt. 

Hannibal growled and slapped Will's thigh. "Stop. Moving."

"But I'm  bored  daddy," Will whined, pushing back into Hannibal's lap even more. His shorts were so tight that Hannibal could feel the cleft of his ass rubbing against the length of his erection through his own pants. He growled to suppress his own groan, digging his fingers into Will's hips to stop his squirming. 

"You're being  very  impatient today, baby," Hannibal said, his voice gruff from irritation and arousal. 

"Wanna play," Will pouted. 

"Clearly," Hannibal sighed, giving in to the temptation and running his hands up Will's thighs and over his exposed belly. Will moaned, his voice high-pitched and breathy. He opened his legs and struggled against Hannibal's hold to buck his hips into the air. 

"Naughty, naughty thing," Hannibal breathed against Will's neck. Will shuddered from Hannibal's warm breath on his sensitive skin. He moved his lips up Will's neck and slipped his hands underneath his shirt at the same time, making Will arch his back and lean his head back on Hannibal's shoulder. 

"Daddy!" Will gasped as Hannibal stroked his thumb over his hard nipple. 

Hannibal hummed, teeth grazing Will's earlobe teasingly. "You don't like it when daddy teases you?" 

"Need you, daddy," Will panted. He reached up and grabbed Hannibal's wrists, trying to guide his hands back down to where he really wanted them. 

Hannibal glanced down and clicked his tongue at Will's barely concealed arousal. "You're making a mess of yourself, Will," 

Will desperately bucked his hips up again. "Please," he whimpered. His aching cock poking out of his shorts and leaking precum all over his stomach. "Need to cum, daddy," he begged, latching onto Hannibal's neck and trying to pull himself up to kiss his face. 

Hannibal let Will nuzzle his neck, whimpering softly like a scolded puppy. "You've been bad, Will," Hannibal finally said. "You know what that means,"

Will whined and hid his face against Hannibal's chest. "Sorry, daddy," he said meekly, but the little smirk growing on his lips said otherwise. 

In seconds, Hannibal lifted Will off of his lap and pushed him forward against the desk. Will cried out as Hannibal pinned him down with a hand to the small of his back. "Ow!" he whined loudly, trying to wriggle away from Hannibal. 

Hannibal kicked Will's legs apart and gave his hair a harsh tug until he mewled weakly and stopped struggling. 

"You've been a bad boy. Teasing daddy and distracting him from his work," Hannibal clicked his tongue. "You'll get fifteen spanks. And you'll count them aloud," he ordered. 

Will sniffled as Hannibal yanked his shorts down to expose his bare ass. "Y-yes daddy," he said quietly, his little voice trembling with fear and excitement. 

The first spank came without warning. Will lurched forward as much as he could and shouted out. He grabbed the edge of the desk until his knuckles turned white and clenched his jaw as his eyes burned with threatening tears. 

"I can't hear you, little one," Hannibal warned. 

"One," Will squeaked. 

As soon as the word escaped his lips, Hanninal's hand collided with his ass again. Will moaned, his skin smarting and tears dripping down his cheeks and onto the desk. "T-two," he panted. 

With the third spank, sparks of pleasure began to cover Will's skin along with the burning pain.By the fifth spank, Will's cock was bobbing against the underside of the desk. Precum dribbled down his straining shaft and over his tight balls with the tenth spank. 

"T-ten. Ah, daddy, please, I'm c-close," Will sobbed, rocking his hips against the desk, desperate for some friction on his leaking cock. The head bumped against the bottom of the desk, dragging precum over the wood, but it wasn't enough to give him any relief. 

"Naughty boy, getting excited from his punishment," Hannibal scolded. Another spank, even harder this time. 

" Aaah! Daddy!"  Will moaned. 

"What?" Hannibal pressed. 

"Eleven," Will sniveled. 

Hannibal had to pinch the base of Will's cock to prevent him from cumming with the last two spanks. It just barely worked. Will desperately tried to rut against Hanninal's hand after the fifteenth spank had landed. His face was stained with tears and his cheeks were flushed bright pink. "Fifteen," he gasped. "Now, please...cum...daddy, please," he begged incoherently. 

Will's legs shook as Hannibal rubbed his palm over the abused skin of his ass and thighs. "P-please," he sobbed breathlessly. 

"Ssh-ssh-ssh," Hannibal cooed softly, leaning over Will's back. "Daddy will take care of you,"

Will sighed in relief when Hannibal finally wrapped his hand around his weeping cock. He slumped against the desk, letting his clammy forehead stick to the laquered wood. 

Hannibal moved his hand away and Will whined in frustration, but Hannibal shushed him with promises of more. 

Will relaxed when he heard the sound of fabric rustling as Hannibal unzipped himself, followed by a drawer opening and closing and the squirt of lubricant into Hannibal's hands. Will lifted his hips up in anticipation as Hannibal slipped a lubed finger into his fluttering hole. Will moaned and whimpered as Hannibal slicked his passage, only going far enough to do the job. 

After only a couple quick strokes to his own cock, Hannibal lined himself up with Will's hole and thrust inside with a relieved groan. 

Will cried out as Hannibal's cock pushed into him. He was overcome with sensations: Hannibal's chest hair tickling his back, Hannibal's thighs against the stinging skin of his ass cheeks, his chest pressed flat against the desk, sliding forward through his own sweat with each thrust, Hannibal's fingers curling into his hair, Hannibal's heavy breath against the back of his neck. It was all too much. Will came with a broken sob, shooting his load all over the underside of the desk. 

"I-I'm sorry daddy, I couldn't..." he began to stutter. 

"Sshh," Hannibal soothed him with a kiss to his cheek. "It's okay, darling. It's okay. You took your punishment so well,"

Will whimpered as his overstimulated cock rubbed against his own spent that was splattered on and dripping off of the desk. 

"Such a good boy," Hannibal panted, his hips stuttering and his cock pulsing inside of Will. "Making daddy feel so good," 

"Daddy," Will moaned, pushing Hannibal over the edge. 

Hannibal groaned and buried his face in Will's curls as he pumped him full of his seed. Once they'd caught their breath, Hannibal pulled out of Will with a lewd squelch as cum and lube dripped down his thighs. 

Will whimpered, his hole sore and puffy from the hard and fast fuck. His legs trembled like a newborn buck. 

Hannibal pulled his boy into his arms and cradled him in his lap, not caring about how much he was leaking. "Beautiful boy," he sighed contentedly, nuzzling his chin against Will's sweaty forehead. 

Will made a soft sound and cuddled closer to his daddy's chest, shaking fingers finding his coat and clinging to it for dear life. 

"Let's take a bath and then Daddy will make you some dinner. Does that sound nice?" Hannibal suggested, stroking Will's back tenderly. 

Will nodded, still hiding his face in Hannibal's jacket. "Can I have chicken nuggets?" he asked quietly. 

Hannibal chuckled. "Yes, dear. Of course,"

The nuggets would not be chicken, but Will never complained. He smiled up at Hannibal and purred. "I love you, Daddy,"

"I love you, too, my lamb," Hannibal said before kissing Will's lips. 


	6. Day 6: Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only fluff this time :) Takes place right after the last chapter

After Will's heated punishment, his limbs felt like jelly and his head was spinning. He clutched Hannibal's jacket as he cradled him in his lap, whispering words of encouragement into his ear. 

"Daddy," Will whimpered. 

"You did so well, baby. Daddy loves you. You're such a good boy," Hannibal responded, pulling Will closer to his chest and tucking his head underneath his chin as he stood up. 

"Let's take a bubble bath, hm?" he suggested, carrying Will's limp body upstairs with ease. 

Will nodded slowly, shrinking in on himself. He closed his heavy eyelids and drifted as Hannibal carried him into the master bathroom. 

Hannibal sat Will down on the counter and moved to fill the tub. Will whined and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Too tired, daddy," he complained. 

"I know, baby, but you'll feel better if you're all cleaned up before bed," Hannibal explained. As soon as the water was warm enough, he sprinkled some lavendar oil and foamy soap into it until it was covered in a blanket of sweet-smelling suds. Then he went to help Will fully undress, being careful of his raw bottom. 

Will sighed as he was lowered into the warm water. He leaned into Hannibal's touch as he rubbed his back with the foamy soap. "Head back," he instructed, and Will closed his eyes and tipped his head back so Hannibal could pour water over his hair. 

"Good boy," he praised as he lathered shampoo in Will's hair. Will purred, his shoulders relaxing as he let Hannibal bathe him with tender hands. 

After Will's hair was washed, Hannibal stripped his own clothes off to join his boy in the bath. He sat behind Will and Will settled in between his legs. Hannibal finished washing Will with a soft cloth, moving it over his sensitive skin with care. His fingers lingered on Will's shoulders, massaging his tight muscles. 

"You did very well, sweet boy," he cooed. Will made a soft sound in his throat and scooted back against Hannibal's chest to rest his head on his shoulder. Hannibal stroked Will's cheek with his wet hand, trailing water down Will's naked body. "I'll bring you your dinner in bed tonight. Since you're such a tired boy,"

"And sore," Will added. 

Hannibal chuckled. "Yes, baby, I'm sure you're sore," he patted Will's thigh gently underwater. 

Will smiled and made a small, excited noise. "Nuggets?" he asked innocently. 

"Yes, dear. I did promise you nuggets," Hannibal said, resting his chin on Will's wet head and rocking him back and forth slowly. 

Will purred and closed his eyes, face nestled into Hannibal's damp chest hair. Before he could doze off, Hannibal helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in a big, fluffy towel. 

Will's head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton and his body felt warm and heavy. Hannibal cooed at him softly as he patted him dry with the towel, but Will couldn't make out what he was saying. The sound of Hannibal's voice was enough to soothe him into an almost-sleep. 

Before he knew it, he was being tucked into bed. Hannibal had dressed him in only his underwear, bundling him up in extra blankets instead. With a chaste kiss to his temple, Hannibal slipped Will his paci and then left to prepare Will's dinner. 


	7. Day 7: would have been watersports but I'm not into that so I improvised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sexual, but not totally ageplay. 
> 
> I'm not that into watersports/omorashi so I improvised and decided to make Will cum in his pants instead.

Ageplay wasn't the only kink Hannibal and Will indulged in. Sometimes they opted to remain adults with some remnants of their caregiver/little dynamic, like the power imbalance. Will, unsurprisingly, loved pain as well as being controlled. He loved structure, and rules that earned him a punishment if they were broken. His favorite punishments were those that involved pain and bondage, but another sick punishment that he liked sometimes was humiliation. 

Will didn't just want to be verbally degraded. Hannibal did plenty of that already, calling him a slut, a whore, a bitch, nothing but a fucktoy, a hole for his daddy to cum in. Will didn't have to do anything "bad" to earn those titles. 

Public humiliation was something Will seldom dared to ask for. In fact, he'd never specifically asked for it. Hannibal liked to test his limits that way. Before he knew it, he was agreeing to something that bordered, if not was, public humiliation. 

Will had been snippy the night before. Hannibal had hosted a dinner party for some of the most pretentious assholes in town. Will couldn't stand people like them, and tried to avoid conversing with them as much as possible, but after dessert some nosy hen, who'd had a little too much wine, cornered him. She asked all kinds of intrusive questions about his relationship with Hannibal, all the while looking down her nose at him. Will answered in the briefest of sentences, his voice deadpan. He took frequent sips of his wine to avoid meeting her beady eyes. 

When Hannibal finally swooped in to save him, he made his annoyance very clear. Hannibal continued to joke with the older woman, letting her flirt with him and make little jabs at Will's "lack of humor", only fueling Will's anger. When Hannibal turned to Will to ask him a question, Will rolled his eyes and glared back at him, grunting out a blunt one-word answer. 

Will knew immediately that he'd made a mistake. Hannibal's eyebrows twitched and his eyes hardened. Will looked away, but still felt Hannibal's stare boring into him. He felt his cheeks heat up and his heartbeat quicken. When he glanced back at Hannibal's face, he noticed his upper lip curling ever so slightly into an irritated snarl. 

Will froze, his whole body feeling uncomfortably hot. He knew he was due for a punishment. A big one. He felt his cock stir at the thought of what Hannibal might do to him later that night, so he excused himself to go to the restroom and relieve himself, knowing Hannibal would smell it on him and be even angrier. 

Hannibal gave Will the cold shoulder while cleaning up after his guests had gone home. Will offered to help, but Hannibal brushed him off and said he would meet him in bed later. Will sighed and did as he was told. He showered quickly and then waited in between the silky sheets of Hannibal's bed in nothing but his tightest boxers. Unfortunately, he fell asleep before Hannibal got to bed. 

When Will woke up the following morning, he was confused. Hannibal was already awake and getting dressed for the day, as per usual. 

"What happened?" Will asked. 

Hannibal gave him a blank look and shrugged. "I don't know. What did happen, Will?" he asked. 

Will shivered at Hannibal's authoritarian tone. "Um, I--I pissed you off," he answered. Maybe he'd misread Hannibal's reaction. 

Hannibal hummed, buttoning his shirt. "That you did," he noted. At least Will knew he hadn't misinterpreted anything. He sat back and gnawed on his lip, waiting for Hannibal to recognize him again. 

"Are you--aren't you going to punish me?" Will asked when Hannibal continued dressing himself without another word. 

Hannibal sighed impatiently. "Yes," he said, as if it should have been obvious. "You misbehaved," 

Will nodded, beginning to feel nervous. Hannibal usually didn't wait this long to bend Will over or force him to his knees. It made him worried to think that he may have really upset Hannibal. "I-I'm sorry, Hannibal. If I really upset you, I'm sorry," 

Hannibal finally looked at him. Will felt his heart skip a beat and his breath hitch as those maroon eyes devoured him whole. He swallowed, his throat suddenly as dry as sandpaper, as Hannibal stepped in front of him. 

Will looked down at the floor, ashamed, but Hannibal lifted his chin up so he was forced to hold his iron gaze once again. "I know what you did right after you disrespected me in front of my colleague," Hannibal said. Will opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "You knew I'd find out," Hannibal's nostrils flared. "You vile little temptress," he hissed, tightening his grip on Will's face before releasing him. 

Will gasped for breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. Hannibal walked back to his dresser and pulled out their box of adult toys. Will blushed, looking puzzled. 

"Take your underwear off and bend over," Hannibal ordered. 

Will stood up and rushed to do as he was told. Hannibal moved behind him in a heartbeat, growling softly at the site before him. Will arched his back and wiggled his ass, expecting a slap. 

Instead, Hannibal grabbed his hip and dug two lubed fingers inside of him without any warning. Will cried out from the burn as Hannibal twisted his fingers and stretched Will open roughly. He clenched his jaw to hold back a pitiful whimper, balling his fists in the sheets instead. 

Hannibal removed his fingers as quickly as he'd put them in, leaving Will half-hard and gasping. "Wha--" he started, but Hannibal quieted him with a warning smack to his ass. 

A few moments later, Will felt something else breaching his entrance. It was a small, bullet-shaped prostate vibrator, coated in lube. He sighed as Hannibal pushed it in until it was settled right against his prostate. He wasn't sure how this was a punishment. Hannibal knew very well how much Will loved this toy in particular. 

"Stand up," Hannibal snapped. 

Will stood up and turned to face Hannibal, feeling much smaller all of a sudden. He immediately averted his eyes to the floor, and Hannibal huffed and grabbed him by the face again. He held the pocket-sized remote for the vibrator in front of Will's face. 

"Do you know how long the range is for this little device?" Hannibal asked. 

Will hesitated and eventually shook his head. Hannibal smirked. 

"Well, it's long enough that I can control it from my office while you're at work," he explained. 

Realization dawned on Will, and the look on his face was almost enough to satisfy Hannibal's desires. 

"You'll wear this all day," Hannibal instructed. Will nodded weakly once Hannibal finally released his chin. 

"If you think you're going to cum, go into the bathroom and call me. You're not to cum unless I give you direct permission to do so, do you understand?"

Will nodded again, and Hannibal slapped his cheek. "Use your words," he growled. 

"Y-yes," Will stammered, the sting in his cheek making his cock already start to harden. 

"Yes what?" Hannibal sighed impatiently. 

"Yes, d-daddy," Will said, his entire face burning. 

Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will's forehead gently. "Good boy," he said. Will keened, but Hannibal pulled away quickly. 

"I'll see you this evening," he said before leaving Will alone in the house. 

The vibrator turned on for the first time when Will was in his car. Thankfully, it was only the lowest setting, but it was enough to make him gasp and jolt in his seat. By the time he made it Quantico, he was breathing heavily and trying to grind down against the vibrator. Just in time, it turned off. 

The next time the vibrator turned on, Will was in the middle of a lecture. He concealed his gasp with a cough, and quickly turned to face the projector screen. He fought to keep his thoughts together as the speed incrementally increased. He walked behind the podium when his cock was too hard to conceal. He gripped the wood until his knuckles turned white to keep himself standing upright when his knees began to shake. 

The speed went up once again, and Will had to pause to catch his breath. He was starting to earn some concerned looks from the students in the front row. The last thing he needed was to cum in his pants in front of a room full of twenty-somethings. 

He could say he had suddenly fallen ill and pretend to run off to the bathroom to vomit. Or he could just talk faster and dismiss class early. When he could no longer stand it, he went for a combination of both options. 

"Um, it seems I'm not feeling so well," Will admitted. He didn't doubt his excuse looked believable, the way he was flushed, sweaty, and panting. 

"Class is dismissed early today," he blurted out before beelining for the door. He could only hope no one noticed the sizable tent in his pants. 

He didn't stop until he'd locked himself in a bathroom stall, where he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. The vibration had turned up to the highest speed while he was jogging down the hall and he hadn't even noticed. He doubled over and groaned, his cock throbbing against the confines of his pants. He wanted so badly to reach inside his underwear and palm his erection. 

With tears in his eyes, squirming against the wall, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Hannibal. Hannibal didn't pick up until the third ring, and when Will finally heard his daddy's deep voice he shuddered and had to clench his stomach muscles to prevent his release. 

"Will?" Hannibal asked knowingly. "Couldn't make it through the day, hm?" he teased. 

"P-please, Hannibal," Will begged.

"Please, what, dear?" Hannibal asked, feigning ignorance. 

Will moaned, his fingers grappling at the wall, desperate for something to hold onto. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Hannibal asked. "All you have to do is say the word," he offered. He knew Will wouldn't do it. 

Will didn't answer, and suddenly the vibrations stopped. Will groaned at the loss, his aching cock even more prominent without the constant stimulation of his prostate. 

"I want to cum," Will whined, his voice breaking. 

Hannibal clicked his tongue. "Have you been a good boy, though?" he asked. 

"No, daddy, I haven't. I'm sorry," he whimpered. 

"Poor baby boy," Hannibal cooed. "Little slut can't control himself," 

The vibrations came back as quickly as they'd disappeared and Will moaned. "Daddy!" he cried. 

"Should daddy let you cum?" Hannibal wondered aloud. 

Will sniffled. 

"Does his slutty little brat deserve to cum?" 

"P-please," Will mewled. "Please, daddy. I'm so close," 

"Are you, now?" Hannibal asked, turning up the vibrator speed even more. 

Will nearly screamed, shoving his fist into his mouth to muffle his moans. He bucked his hips aimlessly, every muscle in his body trembling with need. 

"Wanna touch, daddy," he panted. "Need to...need to feel good," he babbled, his mind going fuzzy as he began to fall into a deep subspace bordering on littlespace. 

Hannibal could tell that Will was close to fully regressing. He still had to rely on Big Will to get himself home safely, so he had to tread lightly. 

"No touching, baby," Hannibal said in a softer voice. Will whimpered loudly. "Listen to my voice," Hannibal said. Will went silent aside from his heavy breathing. "Close your eyes, darling. Think of me,"

Will followed Hannibal's instructions, whimpering softly as he imagined his daddy right there with him. 

"That's right," Hannibal praised. "Are you sorry, baby?" he asked. 

Will nodded before he remembered that Hannibal couldn't see him. "Yes, daddy," he whimpered. "I-I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry," his voice broke and he sobbed dryly. 

"Sh-sh, it's okay, beautiful boy," Hannibal cooed. "Daddy knows you're sorry. And you won't be bad again,"

Will shook his head violently. "No, no, I won't do it again, daddy, I promise," 

"Good boy," Hannibal sighed. "Now, after I let you cum, I want you to get in your car and drive home. I'll meet you there and take proper care of you, alright? Can you do that for me, Will?" he asked. 

"Yes," Will said weakly. 

"Good, good. You only need to be Big for a little while longer, and then you'll be back home with daddy," Hannibal promised. 

Will's sobbed quieted. 

"Darling, I'm going to turn the speed up a little more. Just tell me if it's too much," Hannibal said. He turned the dial up another notch and preened when he heard Will moan. 

"Can you cum like this, baby?" Hannibal asked. 

"Please, daddy," Will panted. 

"Cum for Daddy, baby," Hannibal ordered. 

Will made a strangled moan. "But I'll get messy," he whined. 

"You're going to have to make yourself messy, baby. Leave your pants on. I want you to cum just as you are. And no touching yourself," Hannibal instructed. 

Will moaned in discomfort, but the higher Hannibal turned up the speed of the vibrator, the less he cared about making a mess of himself. Once the vibrator hit its highest speed, Will thrust his hips into the air and came in his pants with a pained cry. He panted and whined as his cock pulsed beneath the layers of fabric that contained it, soaking his underwear before seeping through his khakis. Hannibal turned the vibrations down, but waited until he was sure every drop of cum had been milked out of Will before turning it all the way off. 

Will's long-awaited orgasm left his ears ringing, head pounding, and chest heaving. He slumped against the wall, his legs feeling weak. 

"Baby?" Hannibal asked after several seconds of silence. 

Will brought the phone back to his ear and answered Hannibal. "I'm here," he choked. 

"Good boy," Hannibal said, his voice low and thick. Will went spiraling back into subspace. 

"Love you," Will panted. "I love you, daddy," 

"God, I love you too, baby. I love you so much," Hannibal sighed. He couldn't wait to go home and cuddle his boy all night long. 


	8. Day 8: Spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% fluff and tooth-rotting sweetness!   
> (By the way, I skipped day 7 because the prompt was watersports and I'm not super into that. But I'll add an extra chapter somewhere to make up for it!!)

It was Will's birthday, and Hannibal intended to spoil him. He woke him up with homemade pancakes, decorated with smiley faces made of blueberries and hair made of whipped cream. 

"Wake up, daring," Hannibal cooed, setting the tray of steaming pancakes on the bed next to Will. Will grumbled and squinted up at Hannibal, half of his face still hidden in his pillow. 

Hannibal smiled warmly and tucked a few strands of messy curls behind his beloved's ear. "Happy birthday, darling," he said. 

Will sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hannibal moved up the bed to sit beside him, setting the tray of fresh pancakes over his lap. Will looked down at the plate and smiled with a sparkle growing in his eyes. 

"For me?" he asked with an innocent squeak. 

"Of course, baby," Hanninal wrapped his arm around Will's shoulders and pulled him to his side to give him a big kiss on the temple. 

Will giggled, leaning into Hannibal and looking up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, daddy," he whispered, a hint of his Big voice underneath. 

Hannibal hummed and rubbed Will's shoulder. "You're very welcome, baby. Now eat up while it's hot!"

Will scarfed down his pancakes, getting blueberry stains all over his lips and chin and syrup all over his fingers. Hannibal wiped him up with a cloth napkin and cooed about how he was such a messy boy, but it was okay since it was his birthday. Will wiggled and babbled as Hannibal babied him even more than usual, making it easier to slip into the headspace. 

After Will finished eating, Hannibal took him into the bathroom to bathe him and dress him in his favorite onesie, and then they climbed back into bed to watch cartoons on the TV. Will suckled on his bottle, which was full of hot chocolate, as Hannibal cradled him in his arms. Every few minutes, Hannibal kissed the top of Will's head, or wiped a drop of hot cocoa off of his lips. Will keened with every little touch, feeling so warm and floaty inside. 

Will was beginning to drift into a nap by the end of their second Disney movie, but Hannibal gently shook him awake. "You don't want to sleep the whole day away, do you, my love?" 

Will shook his head groggily. 

"Good. Daddy has presents for you," Hannibal said, booping Will's nose. 

Will gasped, his eyes widening. "Presents?" he asked. 

Hannibal nodded. "Yes, baby. It's your birthday and you deserve all the nice things,"

Will smiled and hummed, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's waist and nuzzling his face into his chest. "I love you Daddy," he sang with his face pressed into Hannibal's shirt. 

Hannibal chuckled and patted Will's head. "And Daddy loves you," he said. "You're the best little boy,"

Will beamed up at Hannibal, his cheeks light pink and his eyes shimmering baby blue in contrast to his sea blue onesie. Hannibal stroked Will's hair, admiring his beauty. He felt so lucky to have this man all to himself, with access to every aspect of his brilliant mind and stunning body. The truth was, no material gift would be enough to match what Will gave Hannibal every day just by being his. 

"Let's go see what daddy got you," Hannibal finally said, tracing his thumb over Will's lips absently. 

Will nodded, excitement creeping back into his eyes. "Yes, daddy," he buzzed, throwing the blankets off of them and hopping off of the bed. Hannibal followed, taking Will's hand and letting him guide him downstairs like a young child on Christmas morning. 

Bags and boxes covered the dining room table, all wrapped in blue polka dot paper and adorned with shiny gold and silver ribbons. A bouquet of balloons was also tethered to the table where a centerpiece would normally be. 

Will's jaw fell open as he walked towards the table. "All of this is..." he trailed off, Big Will coming back. He cleared his throat and turned to face Hannibal with a worried look. "Hannibal, I...this is... it's too much..." he stammered. 

"Hush," Hannibal put his hands on Will's shoulders to steady him. "Nothing will ever be too much for you, my dear," he held Will's chin in between his fingers and stared directly into his deep blue eyes. "Please, Will. Let me spoil you," he said, touching his forehead to Will's and cupping his face in his hands. 

Will sighed, intertwining his fingers in Hannibal's. "Okay," he whispered. Hannibal smiled and held Will tighter, beginning to rock them back and forth slowly. Will closed his eyes and made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he felt himself drift into littlespace again. 

"Can I open my presents now, daddy?" Will asked, his voice going higher in pitch again. 

Hannibal hummed his contentment. "Of course, mylimasis," he said, letting go of Will with a little pat on the head. 

Will waddled over to the edge of the table and scanned the arrangement of gifts, unsure where to begin. Hannibal stood behind him and reached for a small box right next to Will's hand. 

Will blinked up at Hanninal wordlessly, and Hannibal nodded. He rubbed his boy's shoulders as he watched him open his first gift. Will's smile grew wider as he unwrapped the little box to reveal Apple packaging. 

"Airpod!" he shouted, dropping the wrapping paper to the floor. 

"Yes, darling," Hannibal smiled and kissed Will's head. He picked up another small, wrapped box, this one rectangular. 

By the end of the afternoon, Will had a pile of new gadgets, clothes, and toys. He snuggled his new stuffed puppy and sucked on his brand new bedazzled paci while he sat on Hannibal's lap and watched him set up his new iPad to watch more cartoons on. 

Will rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder, his eyelids feeling droopy already. They hadn't even had dinner or cake yet, but both Little and Big Will had already decided that this was the best birthday he'd ever had. All of his new toys were great, but even if he hadn't gotten anything, being here with Hannibal was enough for him. 


	9. Day 9: Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, but I promise the following chapters will be spicier ;)

Will came inside soaking wet. He went out to play with the dogs when it was still only cloudy. When the rain had started, instead of rushing back inside, he continued to run around in the wet grass, getting himself as muddy as his pets in the process. 

Hannibal came home to an empty house that evening. He knew his boy was home because his car was in the driveway, but the whole house was eerily quiet. And then he heard shouts and giggles coming from the backyard. 

He stopped in front of the glass door, watching his sweetheart run in circles with his pack following him. He was alredy soaking wet and his clothes were covered in mud stains, but Hannibal couldn't bring himself to stop his fun yet. It was relieving to see his little boy again, after such a stressful week. 

Thunder cracked through the sky and Will stopped running, his joyful expression turning into fear. His dogs all rushed back into the shed, no doubt to hide from the storm in their crates. 

Hannibal opened the door. It was time to intervene. "Darling, come inside before you catch cold," he called. 

Seconds later, a dripping wet body collided into him. He gasped and stumbled back into the house, dragging wet footprints across the wooden floor. 

"Daddy, sky made scary noise," Will whined into Hannibal's shirt, which he was thoroughly soaking already. 

Hannibal sighed and stroked his boy's wet hair, looking down at his wide eyes and quivering lip. "It's just thunder, my love," he said. 

Another thunderbolt roared overhead, shaking the glass door in it's frame. Will whined loudly and hid his face in Hannibal's chest. Hannibal shut the door and hugged his trembling little closer, not caring about how wet and dirty he was. 

"I promise, nothing is going to hurt you," 

"But it sounds so close," Will whimpered. 

"It sounds close, but it's miles and miles away," Hannibal assured him. 

Will didn't answer, only whimpered softly and grabbed handfuls of Hannibal's shirt. 

"Baby, you're going to get sick if you stay in these clothes," Hannibal said, eager to take Will's attention away from the storm and back to his regression. "Let's take a warm bath,"

Will lifted his head and then looked down at the mess he'd tracked into the house. He gasped, eyes blowing wide again. 

"Oh no, I got daddy dirty," he sniffled. "I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to be bad," he sounded like he was close to tears. 

Hannibal held Will's face in his hands and looked directly at him. "Daddy isn't mad at you, sweetheart," he promised. 

"You're not?" Will asked weakly, starting to shake from the cold. 

"No, my love. You were scared. I know you didn't mean it. Daddy just wants you to be safe," 

Will nodded, still looking apologetic. Hannibal rubbed his shoulders over his drenched flannel to try and warm him up. "Let's get upstairs where it's warm. Daddy will take care of the mess later,"

Hannibal helped Will out of his dirty shoes, leaving them by the door, and then walked him up to their bedroom with a close hand around his shoulders. He couldn't have been more glad that he'd gotten home when he did. If Little Will had been alone during the thunderstorm...he didn't even want to think about the possibilities. All he wanted--all he ever wanted--was for his boy to be safe and happy. 


	10. Day 10: Cockwarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also gets pretty sexy~~

If Will wanted more TV time, he had to pay for it. Hannibal didn't enjoy mindless television, and as much as Will swore his shows were deeper and more stimulating than other kids' shows, Hannibal never found cartoons to be in his taste, no matter the genre. 

Little Will usually insisted on cuddling with Hannibal or sitting in his lap while he watched his precious cartoons, though. Hannibal allowed Will only thirty minutes of TV time on weekdays and an hour on weekends, both because television was a mindless--and, in his opinion, lazy--activity, but because he selfishly wanted Will's attention all to himself. 

Will's bubbly TV show switched to credits and Will whined. He looked up to Hannibal with his irresistible puppy eyes, and Hannibal sighed. It seemed he might have to tolerate more of this dumb cartoon today. 

"That was three episodes, baby," Hannibal said. 

Will wiggled in Hannibal's lap and pouted. "But I wanna watch one more, daddy," he pleaded. 

Hannibal held Will's hips still and nosed his neck as he pretended to ponder their dilemma. Will bit his lip, trying not to move anymore, even though he was excited about the prospect of getting to watch another episode of his favorite cartoon. 

"Well, I suppose you can," Hannibal sighed, as if it had been a difficult decision. 

Will giggled and clapped his hands together. "Thank you, thank you, Daddy," he squealed, turning his head to kiss Hannibal's cheek sweetly. 

Hannibal chuckled. "I'm glad you're happy, baby, but you know what extra TV time means," he reminded him. 

Will giggled again, his cheeks turning pink. "Yes, daddy," he said, leaning forward so Hannibal could reach underneath the hem of his underwear. 

Hannibal hummed into Will's ear as the next episode started and Will cast his attention to the screen. He rubbed his hands over Will's thighs, earning a little shiver from his boy. Smirking in satisfaction, he moved his fingers into Will's tight underwear and fingered the slim metal plug that he wore during playtime. 

Will whimpered quietly as Hannibal slipped the plug out and quickly replaced it with his own fingers. He moved his index and middle fingers in and out of Will's lubed hole painstakingly slow, allowing Will to focus mainly on his show for the time being. Once Will was opened up to Hannibal's satisfaction, he extracted his fingers to work on undoing his own pants. 

Will knew what was coming, and struggled to keep his attention fixed on the story happening on screen. He wanted to finish his episode this time. Every other time Will bargained with Daddy for extra TV time he ended up being too distracted to really watch his show. Hannibal was very good at being distracting, but Will wanted to win this time. 

Will bit down on his fist to muffle a moan as Hannibal pulled his underwear to the side and slipped the head of his cock past his rim. Hannibal groaned against the back of Will's neck, making Will roll his eyes back as his own cock twitched against his stomach. 

Will drew in a sharp breath when Hannibal bottomed out inside of him. Hannibal sighed in relief behind him, making the hairs on the nape of his neck tickle. 

For the first half of the episode, Hannibal stayed still, as he was supposed to according to the conditions of their "deal". Will nearly forgot that Hannibal was inside of him, his eyes glazing over as he fully immersed himself in the animated world on screen. 

When Hannibal couldn't wait any longer, he rolled his hips up slowly, pushing his cock just a little farther into Will's hole. Will gasped and tensed his shoulders, his thighs trembling and clenching around Hannibal's. 

Hannibal chuckled. "Sorry, darling," he purred. 

Will huffed, squirming slightly so Hannibal's cock wasn't pressing directly into his prostate. He knew Hannibal wasn't sorry. This was how it always started. 

Will found it harder to pay attention to the TV as he anticipated Hannibal's next move. He was too focused on controlling his own reactions and trying to stay prepared for another surprise attack. When he realized that he was missing some of the dialogue, he scrunched his eyebrows and sat completely still. "Daddy," he whined. 

"You keep watching sweetheart, I promise I'll control myself," Hannibal said. 

Will huffed, still not really believing Hannibal. But after another couple minutes he felt content enough to start following the show more closely. 

Hannibal knew he was being unfair. It was fun to play with his boy once in awhile, but he could see Will's determination to finish his extra episode, and he decided to let him have his victory, but not without having his own fun afterwards. 

As the episode's story came to a resolution, Hannibal ran his hands up and down Will's sides, lingering over his hip bones. Will sighed in relief once the credits rolled, leaning back against Hannibal's chest. 

Hannibal reached across the couch for the remote and clicked the television off. "See baby, daddy can keep his promises," he purred into Will's ear. 

Will shuddered, rocking back and forth on Hannibal's cock. "Still...mean...daddy," he panted. 

Hannibal bucked his hips and Will moaned filthily, reaching behind him to grip Hannibal's hair. Hannibal growled in response, his chest rumbling against Will's back. 

"Ah, daddy," Will moaned, keening forward into the blanket to try and get some friction against his weeping cock. 

"Baby," Hannibal grunted, his fingertips digging into Will's hips as he pulled him down and thrust up at the same time. They both moaned as Hannibal slammed directly into Will's prostate and Will instinctively clenched around him. 

"You're too good, baby, don't you know that?" Hannibal cooed, his voice low and gruff in between heavy pants. 

Will mewled, living for the praise. "Daddy, yes, please," he babbled. 

Hannibal reached around Will's waist and gripped his hard cock. Will moaned louder, thrusting into Hannibal's hand at the same time as he pushed himself down onto his cock. He was so overcome with sensations that his eyes overflowed with tears and a choked sob escaped his throat. 

Hannibal was aware of Will's oversensitivity in littlespace, so he quickly began to whisper sweet words of encouragement into Will's ear. Will relaxed, mewling softly into the crook of Hannibal's neck. Hannibal's hand stroked him gently in time with his calculated thrusts until he was squirming again. 

"Daddy!" Will cried. "Gonna cum," he gasped. His whole body trembled and his chest heaved from the effort of holding his orgasm back. 

"Come for me, baby. You've done so well," Hannibal praised, tightening his grip on Will's cock as his hips stuttered. 

Will came with a high pitched whimper. He leaked all over Hannibal's fingers, the sensation enough to drive Hannibal to orgasm as well. Hannibal pressed his forehead to Will's shoulder and groaned as he jerked forward and released deep inside of him. 

Will sighed in contentment, going limp in Hannibal's arms. Hannibal took a minute to catch his breath, feeling dizzy from the intensity of his orgasm, only heightened by Will's clenching walls milking him to the end.

A few minutes later, Hannibal could hear Will's slowed breathing as he lay against his chest. He tapped his thigh to rouse him before he could fall asleep. 

"Come on, mylimasis, we have to clean up," Hannibal said, wrapping his arms securely around Will's waist. 

Will groaned softly, but let Hannibal lift him up enough to readjust his underwear and wipe them both up. Miraculously, they'd managed to stay stain-free this time. 

Will reached out for Hannibal and Hannibal lifted him up into his arms. Will nearly purred in contentment as Hannibal carried him upstairs to wipe up and take a cozy afternoon nap. 


	11. Day 11: Consensual Non-consent (CNC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this chapter contains roleplay of rape, so if anything related to non-con triggers you please don't read. It is completely consensual though. Also PSA that having rape fantasies is completely normal and actually pretty common (I learned this in a university human sexuality coarse).

Sometimes Will craved something a little darker than their usual ageplay, or even simply bondage and discipline. This usually occured when he felt especially insecure and worn down in his daily life. It shouldn't have been any more embarrassing to admit to Hannibal than any of his other kinks, but with everything they'd both seen in the field he still worried that Hannibal might refuse to participate. Will knew in his heart that Hannibal wouldn't judge him for having rape fantasies, especially since as of late they all revolved around Hannibal. A big part of his hesitation to confide in Hannibal about turning his fantasies into reality was his own shame regarding the subject. 

The longer he suppressed his desires, the more irritable he became. Pretty soon, it was too obvious to hide that something was wrong.He even went as far as avoiding his own boyfriend in fear that he would force his secret out of him. 

All he managed to do was prolong the inevitable. Hannibal knew him too well to miss anything. 

Hannibal caught him in the kitchen one morning, interrupting his routine of "sleeping in" until Hannibal had already left for work to avoid talking to him. He walked quietly across the floor and wrapped his arms around Will's waist. Will stiffened, but relaxed as soon as Hannibal nuzzled his cheek against his neck. 

"Thought you could hide from me?" Hannibal asked. 

Will sighed. "That's not what I'm doing," he lied. 

Hannibal made a disbelieving noise, pulling Will closer and draping himself over his body. "Hannibal," Will started, trying to wiggle out of Hannibal's arms. 

Hannibal tightened his grip just enough to restrict Will's breath. Will gasped, his heartbeat quickening and warmth spreading throughout his lower belly and groin. It had been several days since he and Hannibal had been intimate. Will was desperately trying to avoid this very situation, in fear of giving himself away when all he really wanted to do was forget about his perverted fantasy. 

"Hannibal, please," Will groaned, trying harder to fight Hannibal off, but he didn't budge. 

Hannibal nosed Will's pulse and hummed in disagreement. "You want me," he stated, moving his lips over Will's neck. Will shuddered, as annoyed as he was turned on. "Why have you been denying me, lamb?" Hannibal asked, teeth ghosting over skin. Will's eyes rolled back and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning like a whore. "Did I do something to upset you?" Hannibal asked. 

"No more than usual," Will grumbled, his voice already strained. 

Hannibal huffed, tired of Will's immature behavior. He grabbed Will's hips and spun him around, shoving him back against the counter. Will gasped as the small of his back hit the edge of the counter, sending a dull ache down his spine. He growled and swung his fist into Hannibal's chest. "What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted. Not-so-subtly projecting his own insecurities onto Hannibal. 

Hannibal only stared at him, his expression completely neutral. His lack of a reaction only made Will angrier. "What?" he pressed. "What is wrong with you?"

"I haven't said anything," Hannibal said calmly. He was enjoying this. Will knew, and it made his chest tighten and his throat burn. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he snapped, trying to shove Hannibal back again. He groaned with his teeth bared, unable to sway Hannibal. The man was like a brick wall. 

Will's eyes began to burn and his throat felt like it was tying itself into a knot. He dropped his hands and grumbled under his breath about how Hannibal was a stubborn, self righteous son of a bitch. 

Hannibal pushed himself against Will, bending him over the counter. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked patiently, his lips centimeters from Will's face. 

Will turned his head to the side and closed his eyes to avoid spilling tears. He sighed heavily. "I don't want to," he admitted. 

"Why not?" Hannibal asked, "What could possibly be so bad that you can't tell me?" he asked. 

Will groaned. "You won't understand," 

"I beg to differ," Hannibal argued confidently. 

"You don't even know what it is yet," Will muttered. 

Hannibal grabbed Will's face and forced him to look at him. Will glared, but Hannibal's eyes were soft and understanding. "Please tell me, mylimasis," he begged softly, touching his forehead to Will's. 

Will sobbed dryly. He wanted to concede. "I--" he stopped, chest heaving as he grew closer to having a total breakdown. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I--" he hiccuped. 

Hannibal leaned over and hugged Will to his chest, peppering his wet cheeks with kisses. "Darling, daddy isn't mad at you," he promised. "I just want to help you, baby, that's all,"

"It's so embarrassing," Will whimpered, hiding his face in Hannibal's shoulder. 

Hannibal pulled Will up so he was sitting on the edge of the counter with his arms and legs still clinging tight to Hannibal's body. "Daddy won't make fun of you for anything. You know that, don't you, baby?" he asked softly, rubbing Will's back as he sniffled into his shirt. 

Will nodded weakly before pulling back and wiping his face with his sleeve. "It's just... bad," he admitted quietly. 

"What could be so bad, hm?" Hannibal asked, brushing hair out of Will's face. 

"Something I think about...with you and me," Will started, staring down at the floor and worrying his lip. 

Hannibal bent down to lift Will's head back up and pull his lip out from between his teeth. "Tell me, mylimasis," he said. 

"It's naughty..." Will blushed. 

Hannibal smirked. "Now daddy really wants to know. Daddy has plenty of naughty thoughts about you, some of them are surely more embarrassing than yours," he promised, making Will giggle. 

"I want..." Will trailed off, not wanting to say the words aloud. Instead, he pulled Hannibal close and whispered his deepest fantasy into his ear. 

Hannibal's face lit up. Not only was be relieved that something so simple, and surprisingly common, was all that had caused Will's standoffish behavior, but quite excited that Will was open to one of his own darker fantasies. 

Hannibal kissed Will's forehead and hugged him close. "Thank you for telling me, baby," he said. Will cling to his shirt and trembled. He was relieved to finally have the secret off of his chest, but now he felt naked and vulnerable. 

"You don't--you don't think it's bad?" Will asked. 

"No, honey, not at all," Hannibal said. "That's actually a completely normal fantasy to have and it's more common than you think. It isn't bad because it doesn't mean you condone it in real life,"

Will cocked his head to the side, looking up at Hannibal with wide, watery eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, darling. I'm a psychiatrist, remember?"

Will huffed. "Yes, I know,"

Hannibal cupped Will's chin in his hands delicately and his tone became more serious as he addressed Big Will. "Will, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Truly," 

Will sighed. "I know, but...it's _rape_ , Hannibal. I just told you that I want you to rape me. I mean, I work with the FBI for christ's sake. I've seen how ugly and cruel these things are, yet here I am getting off to it,"

"Will, listen to me," Hannibal began. "You want this for yourself and yourself only, don't confuse that with what you know is morally wrong and right. In this case, you have complete control over the situation, just like when you regress. You trust me and you enjoy the thought of me being so overwhelmed by my attraction to you that I can't control myself. You like being submissive for me, letting me tie you up and spank you. How is this any different?" 

Will thought about it for a few seconds. Hannibal's explanation actually made a lot of sense. Will had been wary of his interest in BDSM before he realized it was a fairly common kink, and then he experienced the same dilemma when Hannibal first introduced him to ageplay. This was just a scene, nothing more than a roleplay game that he had the power to stop at any moment. 

"You're right," Will finally admitted. "I don't know why I overreacted so much," he laughed awkwardly. "I guess I just thought...well, I don't know what I thought,"

"Did you really think I would judge you for this?" Hannibal asked, honestly concerned. 

"No. No, not really," Will sighed. "I was more afraid to admit it to myself,"

Hannibal nodded. "I understand," he said. "I would be more than happy to explore this with you," he said, his voice lowering. 

Will looked up, his cheeks burning again. "R-really?" 

"More than anything," Hannibal whispered, his breath tickling Will's ear. 

" _Oh_ ," Will breathed, excitement stirring in his chest. 

"Oh, yes, baby," Hannibal said, his voice dropping to an even more seductive tone. "I want you to tell me exactly what happens in these fantasies of yours. Every detail. And then I'll play it out for you,"

Will shuddered, jerking his hips up against Hannibal's as Hannibal left a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to his neck. "Daddy," he moaned, clinging to Hannibal's shoulders and leaning into the kiss. 

Hannibal hummed against Will's neck, leaning farther over him until he was lying flat on his back. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist and grabbed handfuls of his hair, breathing heavily as Hannibal devoured his lips in more erotic kisses. He couldn't wait, he needed Hannibal right now. 

"Daddy, please," he moaned against Hannibal's lips when they both stopped to breathe. 

"Baby," Hannibal groaned, pressing his hardness against Will's open legs. 

Will moaned and ground his own erection against Hannibal's stomach. "Need you now," he panted. "Can't wait, please..." he begged. 

Hannibal groaned low and deep, moving his hand over Will's throat. Will's breath hitched as his airway constricted and blood rang in his ears. 

"Show Daddy how bad you want it," Hannibal growled. When Will hesitated, he gripped his throat even tighter. 

"Ah, daddy," Will moaned, fluttering eyelids opening up to meet Hannibal's suggestive gaze. He gave a quick nod. "Not here," he gasped. "We'll be late for work," 

Will felt silly pretending to squirm out from underneath Hannibal while his whole body thrummed with desire, making up nonexistent reasons not to have sex. 

"Jack will have to wait. You're all mine right now," Hannibal hissed into Will's ear. 

Will mewled, arching his back off the counter as Hannibal slipped his hands down his pants. Will let himself sink into the role, a mixture of regression and subspace that had him floating. 

"Oh! Don't touch me there, daddy!" he exclaimed. "You're not supposed to touch my little boy parts," he whined, halfheartedly trying to push Hannibal's hands away. 

Hannibal grabbed Will's wrists and pinned them roughly against the countertop above his head. "You lie still and let Daddy have his way with you," Hannibal said breathlessly, as if he were barely containing rage. 

Will moaned helplessly at the rough treatment. Fear and arousal pounded through his veins and made his cock harden under Hannibal's touch. 

"Look at how you're responding to me, pet," Hannibal cooed. 

Will whined and tried to squirm away from Hannibal's touches. "Please, daddy, I'm too little for this," he sniffled. It wasn't hard for tears to prickle his eyes as Hannibal palmed his sensitive cock much more aggressively than he would when Will was normally in littlespace. 

"Ow, daddy!" Will shouted. 

"Hush, baby," Hannibal dragged his thumb over the head of Will's cock and rubbed the precum that leaked out down his shaft. 

" _Ah_! Daddy, I'm-I'm wet!" Will whined. 

Hannibal hummed. "That's good, baby. So wet for me,"

"Will you be a good boy and spread your legs for Daddy?" Hannibal asked. 

Will whimpered and shook his head meekly. "Don't wanna, Daddy. It'll hurt," he cried. 

"Don't be a little bitch," Hannibal spat back. Will's eyes fluttered and his cock twitched in Hannibal's hand. He went limp as Hannibal stripped him of his pants and underwear, leaving friction burns on his tender thighs. 

"D-daddy," Will sobbed. 

"Ssh," Hannibal soothed Will by petting his hair. "Just lay back and make daddy happy," 

Will trembled as Hannibal shoved his fingers into his mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Will hurried to do as he was told. Hannibal pushed his fingers so far back into Will's mouth that he gagged, making tears stream down his face and onto the marble countertop. 

"Good boy," Hannibal praised with a devious purr. 

Will panted as Hannibal finally removed his fingers from his throat and let him breathe. He couldn't relax for long, though, because seconds laterHannibal forced his spit slick fingers into Will's tight little hole. Will screamed as his entrance was breached without proper preparation, only his own saliva on Hannibal's two fingers. "Stop, daddy, stop! That hurts!" Will cried. 

"Don't you want to be a good boy for Daddy?" Hannibal teased, scissoring his fingers inside of Will to stretch him out. 

The nearly dry entrance did burn, but that only fueled the fire in Will's belly. He bit his lip and whined. "Y-yes, daddy," he said through broken sobs that shook his chest. 

"Right," Hannibal said, removing his fingers less than gently. 

Will sighed in relief before hearing Hannibal's clothes rustle and the telltale sound of a zipper being undone. His eyes flew open just in time to catch a glimpse of Hannibal's huge cock coming out of his pants. He pumped it in his fist a couple times, the head already bright red and veins bulging down the shaft. He was so big, Will feared he would rip him apart. 

"Daddy, please, no," Will whimpered. "It's too big," he moaned. 

Hannibal's cock pulsed in his hand at Will's words. "Yes it is, baby. _You_ made daddy this way,"

" _Oh_..." Will gasped as Hannibal pushed the glistening head of his cock against his already sore hole. 

"Please don't..." Will cried, his thighs trembling in Hannibal's iron grip forcing them apart. 

Hannibal groaned, slamming one hand flat on the counter to give himself the leverage to thrust into Will. Will screamed even louder, hands flying up to grab the back of Hannibal's shirt, as Hannibal pounded into him so hard that he could hear his balls slap against his ass. 

"Too much, daddy," Will wailed. 

"Be quiet," Hannibal ordered. "Or I'll make you,"

Will pressed his lips together to muffle his cries, even though he wanted to know how Hannibal planned to quiet him. When his curiosity got the best of him, he let out a high pitched whimper. 

Hannibal growled and clamped his hand over Will's throat, tight enough to restrict any noises he made. 

Will let himself moan as freely as he wanted, the sound effectively drowned out by Hannibal's firm grip on his windpipe. All he could so was lie back and take it, and that's all he wanted to do. The more he tried to scream and cry, the tighter Hannibal squeezed his throat, until he was dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He was sure there would be fingerprint-shaped bruises on the sides of his neck after this, which only made him all the more excited. He loved being marked and owned and by his daddy, and bruises made the sweet pain last even longer. 

"Oh, baby, you feel so good," Hannibal moaned close to Will's ear. 

Will whimpered, his vision whiting out from the constricted blood flow to his brain. He felt he might pass out, but the idea of being unconscious while his daddy used him for his own pleasure like a toy only excited him. 

"So tight and perfect," Hanninal continued. Will could feel his release already building up. All he needed was one more push and he'd be gone. 

Hannibal noticed Will's hard, leaking cock against his stomach and reached down to stroke it. Will gasped and jerked into Hannibal's hand. 

"No, not there," he cried. "Feels... _oh_...feels weird," he panted. 

"But not bad," Hannibal hummed. "You're loving this, baby. Let Daddy make you feel good,"

That was all it took. Will came with a broken sob before passing out. When he came to, he was lying in bed, completely naked, with Hannibal behind him holding him tightly. They were obviously both going to skip work for the day, but he knew Hannibal must have taken care of everything already. He nestled closer to Hannibal under the blankets and let himself drift back to sleep. 


	12. Day 12: Buttplug/Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you guessed, this chapter gets really dirty.

Whenever Will came home and wanted to regress, he would lube up his favorite plug and wear it under his little underwear and shorts. Whether Hannibal was home yet or not, it was something he had to do to fully immerse himself in littlespace. Before he and Hannibal started a relationship, he wouldn't even think about making his age regression sexual. But as soon as he opened up to the idea of Hannibal being his Daddy, he couldn't imagine not making it sexual. Once he moved in with Hannibal, it was much easier to regress more often. He had fewer responsibilities than he did while living alone. Hannibal cooked for him, hired other people to clean and maintain the house, and even drove him to and from work some days. The only thing Will had to do was care for his dogs, which wasn't really work to him. 

Will had an entire room full of his toys and stuffies, a closet full of onesies, cutesy underwear, fun t-shirts, and booty shorts, and a selection of pacis, bottles, and sippy cups to choose from. He didn't have to worry about hiding the evidence of his weird kink when he was finished, or being surprised by a knock at the door when he was deep in littlespace. Daddy did all the big, scary tasks for him, and he knew he was safe and loved whenever he was with his Daddy. 

Feeling warm and fuzzy from thinking about his Daddy, Will picked out his favorite paci and grabbed his big stuffed puppy from his little bed and sat down on his playtime mat in the middle of the room to busy himself until Daddy got home. He picked up his crayons and started coloring where he'd left off at the end of playtime the precious evening. 

When Hannibal came home he knew exactly where to find his boy. He walked in to Will lying on his stomach on his mat, scribbling into his favorite coloring book and humming a made-up tune to himself behind his paci. 

"Hi, baby," Hannibal said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. 

Will looked up and his eyes sparkled. "Daddy!" he exclaimed with his paci still in between his lips. 

"How's my baby boy?" Hannibal asked, sitting next to Will on the mat and holding his arms out for Will to crawl into. 

Will popped his paci out of his mouth and let it swing down on the lanyard around his neck. "I'm good, Daddy," he sang, pushing himself into Hannibal's lap and kissing his cheek sweetly. 

Hannibal chuckled, wrapping his arms around Will's waist to cuddle him in his lap. Will giggled and held onto Hannibal's neck as he situated himself into a more comfortable position. 

"No pants today, baby?" Hannibal asked, glancing down at the tight underwear Will had chosen to wear. 

Will wiggled his butt restlessly. "It's warm today, Daddy," he said innocently. 

Hannibal pondered for a second. "It's still winter, love," he finally said, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Will shrugged. "Felt hot," he said. 

"I'm sure you did," Hannibal thought aloud, taking a moment to admire his boy's curves beneath the skin-tight cotton. 

"What would you like to do tonight, baby?" Hannibal asked, keeping his tone even just in case Will didn't wish to make his playtime sexual this time. 

Will squirmed again, and Hannibal removed his arms from around his waist to let him crawl out of his lap if he wanted to. But Will stayed where he was. 

"Hmmmm, wanna play with you, Daddy," Will said. 

"Oh?" Hannibal asked, his interest officially peaked. 

"Mmhmm," Will purred, turning around so he was facing Hannibal. 

"And what would you like to do with Daddy tonight?" Hannibal asked, holding onto Will's hips as he sat up to kiss him. 

"What does Daddy want to do with me?" Will asked playfully. 

Hannibal laughed, nuzzling his face behind Will's ear to smell his natural scent mixed with the new shampoo and cologne he'd bought for him when he moved in--a very necessary upgrade in Hannibal's opinion. 

"I can think of a hundred things I'd like to do with you right now," Hannibal admitted. 

Will giggled. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, giving Hannibal a devious little smirk. 

"Of course," Hannibal said. 

Will cupped his hand over Hannibal's ear and whispered, "I'm wearing a different plug today," 

"Which one, darling?" Hannibal asked, gripping Will tighter. 

"The one with the remote controller," he answered, making a point to rub his cheek against Hannibal's. 

"Oh," Hannibal breathed. "What brought on this change in routine?" 

Will whined impatiently. "Don' know," 

"You don't know?" Hannibal asked, disbelieving. "Was this for me?"

Will looked up to the ceiling as he thought about it. "For you and for me," he finally said. 

"Well then," Hannibal entwined his fingers in Will's plush curls and pulled him into a long kiss. "Who am I to deny my beautiful boy?"

Will giggled excitedly. "Can I tell you more?" he whispered, his voice lowering into a sultry, dirty tone. 

"Yes, please, baby," Hanninal said, his breathing becoming more labored. 

Will sat up in Hannibal's lap and put his hands on his shoulders. Hannibal looked up at him like he was an angel who had come down from the heavens. 

Will's pupils were blown as he leaned into Hannibal to whisper more into his ear. His upper was on full display before Hannibal, allowing him a view of his pert nipples poking through his t-shirt and his hard cock straining against the front of his briefs. 

"I want you to make me cum with my toys, and then I want to taste your cock and feel you cum all over me," Will whispered. Hannibal knew this was no longer Little Will talking. This was one hundred percent Big Will's dirty mind, even though he was wrapped up in Little Will's clothes, in Little Will's playroom. 

"You're a naughty, naughty boy today," Hannibal observed. 

Will only nodded. "Thinking 'bout Daddy all day," he admitted. 

"Have you?" Hannibal asked, letting Will humor him. 

Will nodded and rubbed his front against Hannibal's, dating him to touch. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's back and pulled his body as close to his as possible. Will sighed in relief as Hannibal pulled his head down for a deep kiss.

Their kiss went from passionate to downright filthy in seconds. Hannibal pulled Will down to the floor so he was straddling his hips. Will rolled his hips against Hannibal's growing buldge while making needy little whines. Hannibal growled and tugged on his hair to make him to slow down. "Where's the remote?" he asked. 

Will reached beneath his playtime mat and pulled out the remote control for the vibrating plug with a devious smirk on his face. Hannibal chucked as he snatched it out of Will's fingers and turned it right up to the highest setting. 

Will threw his head back and moaned, his cockpushing it's way out of his little underwear. Hannibal pulled Will back down so he was lying on top of him, fingers in his hair and pinching his thighs and ass. He couldn't get enough of his perfect boy, so hungry for his Daddy's cock like the good little slut he was. 

"Turn around," Hannibal instructed. Will looked to him warily. "You said you wanted a taste," Hannibal explained. 

Will knew exactly what Hannibal meant now. He licked his lips before doing as he was told. He worked on undoing Hannibal's pants as Hannibal pulled his underwear down to his knees. Will lifted his hips into the air so Hannibal could slip his underwear off of one leg. Hannibal positioned Will directly over his face, one hand holding the remote while the other held his hip in place. 

Will licked and kissed up and down Hannibal thick shaft, getting it nice and wet before slipping it down his throat. Hannibal groaned, his face pressed directly in between Will's cheeks, licking up the excess lube that dropped out of his hole. 

Will moaned around Hannibal's cock as he fingered the top of the plug, pushing it in just a little farther so it was pressed against his prostate. He turned the vibrations down a little and instead fingered the plug in and out of Will's hole. 

Will's thighs trembled on either side of Hannibal's head and precum dripped onto Hannibal's shirt. He moaned and whimpered as he sloppily devoured Hannibal's cock, the vibrations in the back of his throat making it feel even better. 

Hannibal groaned, his toes curling as Will's throat contacted around him. He refrained from thrusting up into Will's mouth and subsequently choking him. His boy was working hard enough already, his jaw open wide to accommodate Hannibal's girth, tongue swirling, and cheeks hollowing every time he bobbed his head. 

Hannibal moved his second hand from Will's thigh up the front of his body to palm his cock. Will whined, his mouth stopping for a second, as he adjusted to the sensation of having his ass fucked with a vibrating plug and his cock jerked off at the same time. The faster Hannibal moved, the harder it became for Will to concentrate on keeping his pace and motions consistent. 

Hannibal kissed the inside of Will's thigh as he turned the vibrator up again. Will moaned, letting Hannibal's cock slip out of his mouth and slap against his cheek. Hannibal growled, giving Will's cock a punishing squeeze. 

Will licked up the length of Hannibal's cock before taking it back into his mouth, adding his hands into the mix to take some pressure off of his jaw and gag reflex. He sucked and flicked his tongue over the head as he stroked the base in one hand and cupped Hannibal's balls in his other hand, a technique he already knew worked well when he wanted to speed things up. 

They both continued doing what they were doing, Will becoming so focused on working his mouth that his own orgasm took him by surprise. He cried out as his muscles clenched and his cock spurted cum all over Hannibal's hand and shirt. Whimpering from overstimulation, Will continued fisting Hannibal's cock until he exploded all over his face with a low groan. 

Will licked the cum off of his lips with a satisfied moan. Once again, he'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted and more. 


	13. Day 13: Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I don't even have to warn anyone that this chapter is going to be sexy.

Sometimes Will went to visit Hannibal at his office during his lunch break. Because sometimes he felt like he couldn't make it through a whole workday without getting fucked. 

Before he left he sent Hannibal a text: "I need a doctor." 

It was their code. Hannibal knew exactly what Will meant, and what he needed. As soon as he read Will's text, he cleared off his desk and made sure his curtains were closed. 

He could hardly sit still as he waited, his mind racing with all the possible scenarios of what he could do to Will when he arrived. He was already hard by the time there was a purposeful knock on his office door. 

He grinned and stood up, crossing the room in long strides. As soon as he opened the door, his eager beloved crashed into his chest, dragging him back into the room with his arms around his neck and his mouth all over his face and lips. 

Hannibal chuckled, gripping Will's waist and pushing him back against the wall. Will whined impatiently and spread his legs so Hannibal could push his thigh in between them. He rutted against Hannibal's leg sloppily and continued to mouth at his neck as Hannibal kept him pinned to the wall with one hand and reached over to lock the door with the other. 

"Very impatient today, are we?" Hannibal asked, his voice low and rumbly. 

Will purred, keening into Hannibal's body as he finally gave him his full attention. "Yes, Daddy," he said. He trailed his hands down Hannibal's back and rubbed his flank, looking up at him with lusty eyes. His pupils were blown out so wide that only a sliver of his blue irises remained. 

"Aren't you a spoiled brat," Hannibal teased, leaning in to envelop Will's plush lips in a claiming kiss. Will moaned into the kiss, his knees buckling slightly as Hannibal shifted his entire bodyweight over him. 

They kissed until they were both panting, hands roaming over each other's bodies and groping all the right places. Will was already prepared to bend over and submit, but he had to push Hannibal's self restraint to it's limit in order to get the dicking he needed.

Hannibal grabbed Will by his hair and pulled him over to the desk. Will moaned as Hannibal shoved him forward over the desk, holding his wrists to his back with one hand. 

Hannibal ground his hips against Will's ass, pushing him harder against the edge of the desk until he spread his legs and arched his back obediently. 

"Good boy," Hannibal hummed, pulling back to unbuckle Will's pants and yank them down to his ankles. 

Will whined, his bare ass exposed. His hole was plugged with a thicker, purple plug, the one he used when he wanted to be ripped apart. 

Hannibal groaned, almost growling, as he tugged at the base of the plug. Will whimpered as Hannibal slipped the plug out with a lewd squelch. Will clenched around it as it was removed, pushing excess lube out with it. Hannibal took himself out of his pants, wiping his hand through the lube dripping down the backs of Will's legs and using it to prepare his hard cock. 

Will wiggled his ass and flattened his entire front against the desk, urging Hannibal to hurry up and put it in him. Instead of a cockhead slipping against his rim, Will earned a sharp slap to his ass. He gasped and shook, knees going weak against Hannibal's weight. 

"Hold still, baby," Hannibal chided. Then he finally gripped Will's hip and pushed himself inside.

Will nearly screamed, accommodating something far thicker and longer than the plug that had kept him open all morning. Hannibal had no mercy, bottoming out with one pointed thrust. 

Will's lips fell open in a never-ending moan as Hannibal rocked into him. He could feel his cheek sliding back and forth against the desk, as well as almost painful friction against his nipples. 

In a matter of minutes, he no longer cared about the discomfort. Tears still drying on his face, Will began to moan louder. Hannibal angled himself so he would thrust directly into Will's prostate each time. He grunted as he found the perfect rhythm. Will was so tight around his cock, and made such pretty noises, he didn't know how much longer he'd last. 

Hannibal leaned over Will's back, reaching beneath him to clamp a hand around his neck. Will gasped and keened, his eyes rolling back. He pressed his hips back into Hannibal and Hannibal dug his fingernails into Will's hip. Hannibal groaned and reached down to stroke Will's leaking, neglected cock. Will cried out and shook beneath Hannibal's body, feeling the small of his back compress as Hannibal rammed him into the sturdy desk. Even when the desk began to creak, Hannibal didn't stop. If didn't even seem to concern him. 

"Daddy," Will choked. "Oh, Daddy, please," he sobbed. His toes curled in his shoes and he desperately thrust himself into Hannibal's hand under the desk. 

Hannibal bent over, draping his body over Will's. Will could feel Hannibal's chest hair tickling his back and his warm, quick breaths against the back of his neck. He tightened his grip on Will's neck, fingertips pinching the bloodflow just enough to make his ears ring and his lower belly feel fuzzy. 

Hannibal sped up, groaning as he chased his release. Will writhed beneath him, painfully close as well. When Hannibal tightened his hand around the base of Will's cock, stroking up as he pushed Will's hips against the desk, Will came with a cry. 

"Daddy!" he hiccupped. Hannibal didn't stop, in fact he only pounded into Will even harder, using the hot, sticky cum that had leaked all over his fingers to stroke Will to overstimulation. 

"You came without Daddy's permission," Hannibal grunted. "You're going to have to try that again, Little One,"

Will sobbed, trying to squirm away from Hannibal's punishing hands. "Can't, Daddy, it's too much," he wailed. 

"I know you can," Hannibal covered Will's back with his body to keep him still, wrapping one arm around his shoulders to pull his chest up. Will mewled pitifully as his legs gave out and the only thing keeping him in place was Hannibal's body trapping him against the desk. 

Hannibal nipped and sucked at Will's neck and earlobe, making him shudder beneath him. His thumb brushed Will's nipple and he gasped, clenching around Hannibal's length. Hannibal groaned, his chest vibrating over Will's back. He rutted his hips against Will's ass, grinding deeper into his slick warmth. 

Will moaned as Hannibal's thick cockhead rubbed against his sore prostate. He arched his back into Hannibal's chest, unsure whether he wanted more or wanted it to stop. Tears trickled down his face again as Hannibal teased the tip of his cock and his nipple at the same time by rolling his thumb over the sensitive slits in little circles. 

The light touches were enough to coax Will back to full hardness, even though he still squirmed uncontrollably. "H-Hannibal!" he choked. He was answered with blunt teeth piercing his skin just behind his shoulder. "Oh!" his vision whited out as another orgasm was ripped from his body. 

Hannibal grabbed a handful of Will's hair as hia cock pulsed and flooded Will's hole with cum. Will moaned softly as he felt Hannibal unload deep inside of him. His own cum was still dripping in between Hannibal's fingers, which thankfully had stopped moving and just held Will's spent cock gently, squeezing slightly every time he twitched and more cum beaded from the tip. 

Will felt warm all over, collapsing against the desk and letting Hannibal hold him up with his knees tucked behind his. Hannibal purred and nuzzled Will's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his partner's sweat and arousal. 

A few minutes later, Hannibal finally stood up and pulled out of Will's hole. Will whimpered, his muscles fluttering at the sudden loss. Hannibal spread Will's cheeks apart and leaned back to admire his work. Cum trickled out of his red, puffy hole and down the backs and insides of his flushed thighs. Hannibal hummed in satisfaction at the lovely sight. 

Will whined as he felt his thighs getting sticky as Hannibal's cum trickled out of him. He knew it would dry soon if they didn't clean up. 

Hannibal had clearly been thinking the same thing. He patted Will's ass gently, stirring Will to stand up. He helped Will lift himself off the desk, holding his hips in place and letting him lean back against his chest so he wouldn't fall over. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Will sighed, covering Hannibal's hands with his own and lacing their fingers together. 

Hannibal hummed, resting his chin on Will's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Will's waist, their fingers still intertwined. "My pleasure, sweet boy," he cooed into Will's ear. 


	14. Day 14: Boo-boos/Hurt & Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely non-sexual.

***Takes place before Hannibal and Will moved in together but after they established a caregiver/little relationship***

Will woke up cold and confused. Luckily he was at his own doorstep this time, but it was still pitch dark outside. He looked down at his feet, which were covered in mud and leaves up to his ankles. He'd been out for awhile, possibly hours, doing god-knows-what in the woods. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He was only in his boxer briefs and a shirt that was a little too small. 

Tears burned his eyes. He was terrified and it was so cold. As he came to his senses, he felt his toes tingle and go numb beneath the slick mud that coated the soles of his feet. His pointed nipples chafed on his tight shirt with every heaving breath he took. Everything was too much. He couldn't think, he could barely move, and he didn't know what to do. He slowly sank into a simpler, but far more vulnerable, state of mind. He could feel it happening, but didn't have the energy to fight it. 

He took a long breath in, his entire body shaking from the effort. As he exhaled, he began to hiccup and sob. The tears streaming down his face worsened the biting cold. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he forced himself to move forward. For some reason, he didn't want to go inside. He was too afraid of himself. But when his footsteps creaked on the wooden porch, alerting his pack that someone was outside, he broke down. 

He fell to his knees in the doorway, letting his dogs circle him. They licked the salty tears off of his face and pressed their wet noses against his mud-caked skin, whining in concern. He curled into a fetal position right there on the dirty floor and held himself as he cried. 

By the time he had finally calmed down enough to catch his breath, his cheeks were flushed and his freezing limbs trembled uncontrollably. He lifted himself up to his knees and crawled over to his bed on all fours. He slipped his phone out from beneath his pillow and leaned against the bed on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest. He managed to call his Daddy, even with trembling fingers. 

"Will?" Hannibal answered soon after the first ring. "Are you okay?" he sounded concerned. Guilt pierced Will's chest for waking his Daddy up so late in the night and making him worry. He whimpered and began crying softly. 

"Baby?" Hannibal figured he was dealing with Little Will right now. "What happened, darling? Are you hurt?" 

Will struggled to speak in between short gasps of air. "I--I do-n't know, Da-addy," he sobbed. 

"Are you home?" Hannibal asked. He had bolted out of bed the second he'd heard Will's broken voice on the phone. Now he was throwing on his robe and slippers and making his way downstairs. 

"I'm sc-scared," Will sniffled. Hearing his little boy in so much pain made Hannibal's heart ache. He knew then that it was time to put a stop to this. He'd had his fun, but his biggest priority now was his boy's safety. 

"Daddy's coming, baby," he promised. "Are you in bed?"

Will whimpered, his teeth starting to chatter. "Honey, please wrap yourself in a blanket. Daddy will be right there,"

Will pulled the covers off of his bed and wrapped them around himself like a little nest on the floor. His dogs surrounded him, lying down next to him on the floor and nudging his arms and face with their noses. Will sniffled as he warmed up and finally stopped crying. His dogs provided the normalcy and comfort he needed for now. Whatever he had done in his sleep had really taken a toll on his body. His arms and legs were sore and his exposed skin was covered in scratches. 

Will was almost asleep when he heard a hurried knock on his door. He groaned and tried to lift himself off of the floor unsuccessfully. "It's open!" he called as Big Will. But that was all he could do before lying back down again, exhausted and Little. 

Hannibal opened the door and came rushing to Will's side. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked gently, wiping some of Will's damp hair out of his face. 

"I think I sleep walked again, Daddy," Will whimpered. He sunk farther into his roll of blankets, his body still trembling. 

"Where did you go, baby?" Hannibal asked, rubbing Will's arm over the pile of blankets. He was almost afraid of the answer. 

Will shook his head. "Don' know, but I was outside,"

"Let's get you into a warm bath," Hannibal offered. "You can tell me more if you remember," he added. 

Will whimpered anxiously as Hannibal helped him out of his bundle and pulled his cold, trembling body into his lap. Hannibal surveyed the extent of Will's bodily trauma. He was covered in mild scrapes, likely from trees and bushes, and his feet were caked in dried mud. 

Hannibal frowned. "Sorry, I'm dirty, Daddy,"

Will said softly.

"No, no, baby. It's not your fault," Hannibal assured him. He rubbed his back soothingly and stood up to carry him into the bathroom. 

Hannibal sat Will down on the counter as he drew a bath, waiting for the water to get warm enough for steam to float over the surface. 

Hannibal helped Will lower himself into the tub, a releived sigh escaping his lips as he settled into the warm water. 

"Better?" Hannibal asked, taking a soapy washcloth and lifting Will's right leg out of the water. He let Hannibal move him as if he were just a doll, his limbs going pliant under Hannibal's touch. 

Hannibal scrubbed Will's body until he was free of any mud or dirt, then had him stand up to rinse off thoroughly. Will's eyelids grew heavy as Hannibal sat him back on the counter and dried his hair with a soft towel. As he started to nod off, Hannibal lifted his chin to wake him. 

Hannibal smiled when Will met his eyes, although behind his smile his eyes were full of worry. Will pouted, his bottom lip trembling and his eyes glossing over. Hannibal shushed him by cradling his head to his chest and letting him listen to his beating heart to steady his breaths. 

"You'll be ok, baby. I promise," Hannibal said. Will sniffled, but nodded. He trusted his Daddy to take care of him. Hannibal sighed, feeling a pesky tightness in his chest over what he'd already put his boy through because of his own selfish curiosity. 

"Let me check these scratches," Hannibal said, moving his hands down Will's arms and legs to look for any marks that needed more attention. 

"I have a lot of boo-boos," Will sighed. 

"It's okay, love," Hannibal kissed Will's hot forehead. "Daddy will take care of them."

Hannibal put antibacterial cream and bandaids on some of Will's deeper cuts, and then helped him into a clean pair of underwear and t-shirt before walking him back to bed. He spent the remainder of the night lying awake beside Will. His boy was so peaceful in sleep, he could look at him like this forever. 

When the sun started to come up, Hannibal kissed Will's forehead and tucked his head under his chin. There was no way he would let him work today. He had to take him to a hospital, but he would let him sleep a little while longer first. 


	15. Day 15: Good Boy/Humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm super behind now but I will definitely get through all of these because I love ageplay. This one's kinda short.

Little boys don't always know what they need. Sometimes they only know what feels good and what doesn't. 

Will usually regressed farther when he was sleepy. He sucked on his pacifier to keep his mouth busy in his nonverbal state. His eyelids drooped and his head sunk into Hannibal's chest. 

They were in bed, Will watching his cartoons on Hannibal's iPad and Hannibal reading a boring adult book. Will wanted to watch more of his show since he hadn't had any TV time that day, but he was so comfortable and warm next to his Daddy under the covers. 

Hannibal noticed Will let the iPad fall out of his hands and land face up on top of the comforter. He glanced down to see his boy's eyes closed and body slouched against his own. He picked the iPad up and turned it off before setting it aside for the night, along with his book. 

"Time for sleep, love," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on Will's temple. 

Will mumbled and cuddled closer to Hannibal's side. Hannibal settled down the bed and pulled the covers up to his and Will's shoulders. He hummed into Will's silky curls and pulled the sleeping beauty closer to his chest. 

Will smiled through his sleepy haze, giving his paci a long suck. Hannibal rubbed his shoulder gently and he relaxed into the touch. Will nudged closer to Hannibal, draping an arm over his chest and bringing a leg up to rest on his waist. 

Hannibal closed his eyes and let his hand roam down Will's back, tracing circles over his thin night shirt. Just as he was on the edge of sleep, Will whined softly and pressed himself closer to Hannibal's side. Hannibal opened one eye to peek down at Will, whose brows were knit together in frustration and lips closed tight around his paci. 

Hannibal stroked some of Will's hair behind his ear, hoping to either soothe him back to sleep or rouse him enough to ask what was troubling him. Will did neither, instead grinding his hips against Hannibal's leg. 

"Naughty boy," Hannibal whispered, feeling Will's erection poke into his thigh. He cupped Will's cheek and kissed his forehead, hoping to wake him. 

Will blinked his eyes open slowly. He whined as he came to his senses, hard cock rubbing against his Daddy's firm thigh. 

"'addy," he whimpered, his hips stuttering forward. He was unsure if he could pleasure himself without his Daddy's explicit permission yet, but his groin throbbed the longer he went without any friction. 

"Don't worry, dear one," Hannibal consoled him. "You've been such a good boy today. You deserve a treat,"

Will's eyes sparkled when he looked up at Hannibal. He mumbled incoherently behind his paci, seeming shy and unsure of himself. 

"Do what feels good, baby. Do you want to use my leg?" Hannibal offered, pushing his knee in between Will's thighs and pressing up. 

Will whined and shut his eyes tight, cheeks blushing bright red. He gripped Hannibal's shirt in his hand and hid his face in Hannibal's neck.

Hannibal cooed at Will, stroking his hair and rubbing his back as he gently moved his leg back and forth against Will's straining erection. Within seconds, Will was rocking his hips along with Hannibal's slow movements, whimpering and moaning beneath his paci. Once Will was moving faster, grinding down against Hannibal's leg to rub the clothed length of his cock over his silky pajama pants, Hannibal stopped moving himself. 

Will let go of his shyness as he chased his pleasure. He gripped Hannibal's shirt tighter as he humped the older man's leg with erratic, trembling thrusts. He panted, his paci hanging between his teeth. 

"Mmmmnnn, 'addy," Will moaned, turning his head to bury his face in Hannibal's shirt while balling the fabric in his fist. 

Hannibal pet Will's head and cooed softly into his ear. "It's okay, baby. Daddy loves making you feel good. You can come, sweetheart, don't worry about the mess,"

Will's paci slipped out of his mouth as he moaned. "Daddy," he sobbed, tears in the corners of his eyes. "So c-close, daddy," he panted. 

"Come for me, darling. That's a good boy," Hannibal praised him, pressing his lips to the top of his head and holding his trembling body close as he jerked against him. 

Will came with a sharp gasp and a long moan, clamping his legs around Hannibal's knee. Hot wetness soaked through the front of his underwear and onto Hannibal's satin pajama bottoms. 

Hannibal hugged Will close, the poor boy still shaking and panting. He lived for those high pitched, needy whimpers and filthy moans. He looked down at Will's face, still pink and glowing with a thin sheen of sweat. His boy was so beautiful like this, fucked out and blissful. He would accept waking up in sticky clothes if it meant letting his angel sleep undisturbed on his chest. 


	16. Day 16: Bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot, steamy bathtime

"But Daddy I want to take bath with you," Will stared up at Hannibal with big, pleading eyes. He hung off of Hannibal's sleeve and whimpered, stalling him from moving into the bathroom. 

Hannibal sighed. He really didn't have the time, knowing Will would want to cuddle once he was changed into his pajamas. Bathing now would be committing to retiring for the rest of the night. But he couldn't deny his adorable little boy. 

"Alright, darling. But we have to get you to bed right afterwards, okay?" Hannibal caved, giving the sweet boy a tap on the nose and delighting in his high pitched giggle. 

"Take your clothes off while I run the bath," Hannibal said. 

Will let go of his sleeve and bounded ahead of him into the bathroom. Hannibal's heart melted watching Will so carefree and genuinely excited. When he was Little, the simplest things made him happy. It was a refreshing change of pace from the dark, lonely headspace he occupied when he was Big. 

Hannibal let the faucet run over his hand and into the tub, watching Will undress his gorgeous figure as the water warmed up. Will threw his t-shirt and shorts to the corner of the bathroom and kicked his puppy dog underwear off of his ankles. 

"Hey! Where do we put dirty clothes?" Hannibal chided gently. 

Will huffed impatiently and bent over to collect his discarded clothes. Hannibal peeked at the view, his cock stirring in his pants. As he plugged the drain to let the tub fill up, he realized bathing with Will tonight might be worth the extra time. Just the thought of the soft curve of his boy's ass pressed against his cock underneath the warm water, his hands gliding fluidly over his toned body, was enough to make him semi-hard. 

"Come sit in the tub, baby," Hannibal said once Will had deposited his worn clothes in the proper bin. 

Will hurried back over to Hannibal, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Hannibal steadied him with a hand to the small of his back. Will was too giddy to notice that Hannibal's fingers grazed the round of his ass as he stepped over the edge of the tub. 

Will hummed as he sat down in the warm water, his whole body relaxing immediately. Hannibal poured some lavender scented bubble bath into the water and swirled it around until the surface of the water was covered in a layer fluffy, white suds. 

"Come in, Daddy," Will said, his voice high and innocent. He wiggled beneath the bubbles and leaned forward as Hannibal stood up to undress. 

Hannibal took his shirt off and folded it nearly before setting it atop his own laundry bin. When he reached down to unbutton his pants, Will squealed and hid his blushing face in his hands. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Hannibal asked teasingly. "You've seen Daddy naked many times," he reminded him. 

"Daddy very big," Will babbled, peeking through his fingers as Hannibal pulled his pants and underwear down to expose his half-hard cock and muscular ass and thighs. Will giggled in embarrassment, squeezing his own thighs together as blood rushed to his groin. 

Hannibal finished undressing and putting his clothes away with a smirk playing on his lips. His arousal was no longer a secret, and he could tell it was having the same effect on Will, who squirmed beneath the water. 

"Scoot over, baby," Hannibal instructed. Will moved forward, looking away sheepishly and biting his bottom lip, his thighs still pressed together. 

Hannibal sank into the sudsy water with a relieved sigh. He spread his legs apart so Will could sit in between them, but Will stayed where he was, his back muscles rigid. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's waist and pulled him back so his back was flush against his chest. Will mewled and clenched his thighs together again. 

"Why so shy now, darling?" Hannibal asked, brushing Will's hair off of the back of his neck with dripping fingertips. Will shivered as water trickled down his spine. "I thought you wanted Daddy to take a bath with you," Hannibal hummed in Will's ear and reached beneath the water to palm Will's sensitive cock. 

"D-daddy..." Will gasped, his hips jerking into Hannibal's hand on their own accord. 

Hannibal pressed himself against the cleft of Will's ass, grinding his length against him as he continued to fondle Will's cock and balls. 

"You like how big Daddy is?" Hannibal asked, his voice low and gravelly with arousal. 

Will whimpered, leaning his head against Hannibal's shoulder. "Yes, Daddy," he panted, turning his face into the curve of Hannibal's neck. 

"I know you do," Hannibal groaned, the head of his cock sliding against the small of Will's back. "Let's get this dirty boy clean so Daddy can play with him properly, hm?" he teased, giving the base of Will's cock a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

Will whined when Hannibal stopped touching him, arching his back for more. Desperate tears sprung into his eyes as his hips bucked and the pink head of his cock breached the surface of the water. 

Hannibal chuckled, ignoring Will's need. He lathered soap onto a soft washcloth and began scrubbing Will's body with it, working at a painfully slow pace. He lingered over Will's chest, teasing his nipples with soapy fingertips and making him writhe and moan against him. 

"Pleeeease Daddy," Will finally begged when Hannibal pulled his hands away to rinse his hair instead. 

Hannibal clicked his tongue. "Be patient now, little one," he teased, giving Will's thigh a light smack under the water. 

Will whined and pouted, but held relatively still as Hannibal massaged shampoo into his scalp and then pulled his head back to rinse it out. 

"Okay, I'm clean now, Daddy," Will pressed as soon as Hannibal finished combing conditioner through his wet curls. 

"Now, now," Hannibal sighed. "Remember Daddy's here too. Can you turn around and help Daddy get clean now?"

Will wasted no time turning around so he was facing Hannibal. His innocent sheepishness was gone and replaced with a curious sparkle in his eyes. Hannibal smiled and embraced him as he settled in between his legs. 

Hannibal handed the soapy washcloth to Will and Will giggled as he began scrubbing his daddy's chest and shoulders with it just as he had done to him. He felt so silly, being so Little and helping his Daddy, who was so Big, clean himself in the bath. 

Hannibal kissed Will's cheek before taking the washcloth back to finish cleaning himself in all the places Will missed. Will squirmed again, this time with a devious little grin on his face. 

"Now, straight to bed with you," Hannibal said once he was finished washing his body and hair. 

Will blinked up at him, his jaw going slack. "B-but...I'm not tired," he whined. 

"I didn't say we'd be sleeping, did I, little lamb?" Hannibal grinned. 


	17. Day 17: Edging

"D-daaady," Will whined. His knees buckled and he gripped the edge of the counter to steady himself. 

"I told you not to eat the food while we're cooking," Hannibal chastised. 

Will huffed and squeezed his thighs together. He didn't even know how Hannibal had seen him sneak a piece of chopped carrot from the cutting board. Not with his back turned, busy stirring their dinner over the stove. 

"Not fair," Will grumbled when the vibrations stopped. 

Hannibal smirked. "It's very fair, lamb,"

"It was only one," Will argued. 

Hannibal sighed and reached back into his pocket beneath his cooking apron. Will gasped and instinctively clenched his stomach as soon as he realized what Hannibal was doing. 

"N-oooh," his whine broke off into a moan when Hannibal pressed the magic button and the plug in his ass began vibrating against his prostate. 

He squirmed, his face flushing bright red. "Stop it, Daddy," he begged. 

"Will you behave?" Hannibal asked. 

Will nodded, looking at his Daddy with big, helpless eyes pooling up with tears. Hannibal took pity on the little boy and switched the vibrator back off. 

Will sighed in relief and slouched over the counter. He knew exactly what he'd done to deserve this, but it didn't stop him from complaining about it. He had been extra bratty the past few days, as a Little and an adult. Hannibal tried giving him time outs, but all he did was pout and sulk until it was over. He tried spanking, but that punishment only seemed to fuel Will's fire. It became obvious that Will was acting out from a desire for attention and control. He needed something a little more brutal, and a little more playful. 

When Hannibal showed him the vibrating plug that evening, telling him he was to wear it throughout dinner, Will's eyes sparkled with curiosity. He smirked, his pupils blowing wide with lust, as he pulled his pants down and bent over the bed for his Daddy. He tried not to moan as Hannibal slid the plug inside of him, reminding himself that he wasn't supposed to enjoy his punishment so much. But he couldn't help it. He was already semi hard when he pulled his pants back up. 

Every time he scoffed, rolled his eyes, or disobeyed one of Daddy's rules, Hannibal would turn the vibrator on. It was almost like a dog wearing a shock collar. Every time he would jolt and yelp, turning into a whimpering mess the longer Hannibal left it on. 

Every time he acted out, the harder his cock got, until he had a stubborn bulge in his little shorts. The more he was "punished" for acting out, the more squirmy and irritable he became. He wanted more, but what Hannibal gave him was never enough. Once he began to realize that Hannibal might be winning this time, he started to act sickeningly sweet, offering to help Daddy cook dinner, and following all of his directions with dopey little nods. 

Hannibal saw right through his little brat's performance. He wanted Hannibal to take pity on him and his hard little cock, but it wasn't going to be that easy. Especially now that Will knew the fastest way to get Hannibal's attention was to act out. He couldn't be patient enough to wait for a reward. 

Catching Will sneaking a piece of carrot from the cutting board was strike one. If Will hadn't been being such a brat, it was an offense he could overlook. But he knew Will needed the hard boundaries this time. 

Will only asked if dinner was ready three times. Hannibal reached for his pocket every time Will sighed or groaned, making him gasp and stand up straight again until he seemed to forget the threat still existed. 

Will was good throughout dinner. He even tucked his napkin into his shirt and remembered not to shovel the spoon into his mouth or slurp on the thick stew. 

Hannibal was impressed, wondering if he'd underestimated his bratty little boy. Will even agreed to help Hannibal clean the dishes without any fight whatsoever. 

Hannibal gave Will the easy task of drying the dishes after he cleaned them. He was extra careful, and made sure every glass was spotless. Hannibal watched him out of the corner of his eye, waiting for him to slip up, but he didn't. Instead of being proud, he only became more suspicious. Will's obedience was too forced, and he was too quiet. Hannibal never wanted a sub who would bend to his every word without so much as batting an eyelash. He wanted someone who would challenge him, albeit just the right amount. Because what fun was it if a sub did nothing to warrant punishment? That's why Will was perfect for him. He also knew Will too well to believe that he was cooperating out of the goodness of his heart. He expected his reward to come too easily. If Hannibal was being too easy on him, it was no wonder he was acting out. 

Will's body was essentially vibrating with excitement as he finished drying the last piece of silverware. He looked up at Hannibal with a big smile, narrowing his eyes mischievously. 

"All done, Daddy," he sang, batting his long eyelashes. 

"Good job, darling," Hannibal patted Will's head. Will leaned into his touch, expecting it to turn sensual. When Hannibal pulled away, a look of confusion and disappointment shadowed his face. 

"What's wrong, dear?" Hannibal asked, feigning ignorance. 

Will pouted and whined, shifting his weight between his feet and looking away. Hannibal switched the vibrator on and watched him double over, his pink lips parting and an erotic moan ripping from his throat. 

Hannibal clicked his tongue and shook his head slowly. "Naughty boy," he teased, edging the vibrator speed up ever so slightly. 

Will bent his knees and tried to pull his shirt down over the tent in his pants. "Daddy, stop," he whimpered. 

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Hannibal asked. 

Will shook his head, still refusing to look at Hannibal. Hannibal sighed and turned the vibrator up another notch. 

Will cried out, his face scrunching up in discomfort. "Please, Daddy," he sniffled. 

"I asked you a question, Will," Hannibal reminded him. 

"I was bad," Will admitted quietly. 

Hannibal caught Will's chin and forced his face back towards him. "Why were you bad?" he prodded. 

Will whined. Hannibal raised his eyebrow in warning. "I-I was just..."

"Just what?" Hannibal pushed. "A brat?" 

Will nodded, his bottom lip quivering and eyes glistening under the kitchen lights. 

"Why have you been a brat, darling?" he asked, lowering his voice and moving closer to Will, shadowing his cowering figure. 

"I--I dunno," Will stammered, his eyes wandering again. 

Hannibal tapped his cheek and inched the vibrator up to get his attention. Will's body jerked and he forced himself to stand up straight and look at Hannibal. 

"That's not an answer, mylimasis," Hannibal said. 

Will whimpered, his eyes tearing up even more. "I--I need...I want you to..." he struggled. 

"Does my little boy need to be put back in his place? Shown how much his Daddy cares about him and wants him to be a good little boy?" Hannibal asked, nosing Will's hair and pulling his trembling body into his chest. 

Will nodded, clinging to Hannibal's shirt and hiding his face in his shoulder. Hannibal pet his hair, cooing into his ear until he stopped whimpering. 

Will drew in shaky breaths, his knees still trembling. Hannibal pulled him closer and hummed in satisfaction at the feeling of his hard-on digging into his thigh. 

Will groaned and gripped Hannibal's shirt even tighter as Hannibal nudged his thigh in between his legs, grinding his knee up against the bulge in his tight pants. He could smell the precum before he felt the wet spot seeping through the fabric. He rubbed his hand down Will's back, making him shiver and press himself closer to Hannibal. 

"You're going to make a mess if you aren't careful, baby," Hannibal teased. 

Will moaned, nuzzling his face into the curve of Hannibal's neck. "Can't help it, Daddy," he whined. 

Hannibal pretended to ponder what he would do with his naughty little boy next. "I don't know if you've learned your lesson yet, darling," he finally said. 

Will choked out a frustrated sob. Hannibal caught his chin and lifted his head up. His eyes were teary and his cheeks were bright red. He bit his lip, squirming against Hannibal's leg like a dog in rut. Hannibal couldn't deny that he looked beautiful like this, so needy and debauched, on the verge of tears over how badly he wanted Hannibal's attention and praise. 

"Please, Daddy," Will mewled. "I promise I'll be good," he begged. 

Hannibal smirked, wiping his thumb over Will's swollen lips. Will took Hannibal's fingers into his mouth obediently, flicking his tongue over his fingertips and hollowing his cheeks when Hannibal pushed farther back into his throat. He moaned around them, sucking hard so when Hannibal removed them it made a loud, wet pop. 

"Hungry?" Hannibal teased. 

Will nodded, his lips still parted and saliva glistening on his chin. Hannibal clicked his tongue and wiped Will's mouth clean. "Such a slut for your Daddy," 

Will purred, his eyelids falling halfway over his dark blue eyes. He licked his lips slowly, staring up at Hannibal with an expression of pure lust. "I want you to punish me," he said in his Big voice. 

Hannibal blinked at the sudden shift in dynamic, but wrapped his arms around Will's waist and leaned in to kiss his neck tantalizingly slow. Will's breath caught in his throat and came out as a broken moan. He leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck. "I want you to...make me obey you," he continued in between labored breaths. 

Hannibal hummed, parting his lips and sliding his tongue along Will's jawline. Will moaned and ground against Hannibal's thigh, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's neck and holding on tight. 

Hannibal sunk his teeth into Will's neck without any warning. Blood coated his tongue in the same moment a hot, sticky wetness spread over his leg. 

Will cried out from the shock and the pain, and before he even realized it, he was cumming in his pants. He groaned as he came down from the rush of stimulation, nails digging into the back of Hannibal's neck and no doubt leaving marks. 

Hannibal growled in his ear. "Did you just cum without my permission?" he demanded. 

Will hesitated, knowing he couldn't lie. He opened his mouth to answer, but Hannibal's hand came clenching down around his throat. His eyes rolled back and he let out a stifled moan, his body going limp in Hannibal's arms. This was exactly what he needed. He needed to be Hannibal's sub for a night, not his darling little boy or his doting partner. He wanted to be used and punished until he was a sobbing, blubbering mess. 

"I'll make you regret that, boy," Hannibal whispered before dragging Will upstairs by his hair. 


End file.
